


Kung Tayo, Tayo Talaga

by greenpotato



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bataan Death March, Fall of Bataan, Happy Ending, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Setting, Philippine history, War violence, Will add more tags as I go, World War II, dont worry masaya ang kaisoo, history!au, ok i spilled enough basahin mo kaya, oras na para matuto kayo ng kasaysayan kids, soft soft lang tayo dito, yung past counterpart lang nila ang hindi
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpotato/pseuds/greenpotato
Summary: Sigawan, takbuhan, katawan; lahat ay laganap sa paligid. Ngunit may isang ingay ang hindi naririnig ninuman.Ang iyak ng isang iniwan.Dalawang pusong pinaghiwalay ng tadhana, ngunit pinagtagpong muli sa ibang panahon. Ipagpapatuloy ba ang naudlot na pag-iibigan, o hahayaan na lang?





	1. Pinagtagpo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemisslawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisslawyer/gifts).



> Ang fic na matagal ko ng ipinangako.
> 
> Fic inspired by the halted love story of those guys from WWII ata nalimutan ko na. Courtesy of that bakla sa itaas kasi siya nagsend sakin nun mga 100 yrs ago lol.
> 
> MARCH NA MGA TOL MAMAMATAY NA KO SA DEADLINES. lamnyoyon dead = deadlines wan q bAh
> 
> disclaimer: not everything in this fic is accurate, some are from legit primary sources na pinagaralan ko, and some are completely fictional. Read up!

****Malamig ang simoy ng hangin sa buwan ng Enero, lalo pa kung sa gabi. Maingay pa din ang kalsada mula sa mga busina ng sasakyan, gayak ang mga taong sabik ng makauwi sa kani-kanilang tahanan. Dagsa pa din ang mga pasaherong naglalakad dito, naglalakad doon, kanya-kanyang pinatutunguhan, bakas ang pagod sa mga namumugtong mata ng iilan mula sa isang araw na namang punung-puno ng kaganapan.

  
Pumatak na sa orasan ang ika-10 ng gabi, malapit na ang oras sa nakatakdang huling byahe ng tren.

Tahimik na nakaupo sa isang bench si Kyungsoo, may iilang pasaherong kasama na nasa istasyon. Biyernes kasi at walang pasok bukas, kaya naman malaya siyang nagpakasaya buong araw pagkatapos ng nakakapagod na shift sa pinagtatrabahuhang Museum. Buong araw ba naman siyang magsalita at ngumiti sa harap ng mga bisita, lalo na kapag mga dayuhan ay kailangang bigyan ng karagdagang effort.

Nakasandal ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa bakal na railing sa likod ng bench, nakapikit na din ang mga mata pansamantala habang naghihintay.

Mahinang nag-vibrate ang kanyang cellphone sa bulsa. Kinuha niya iyon nang hindi ginugulo ang kumportable niyang pwesto.

 

 

**Byun Baek**  
_Kyungja!!11!1!! Ignat ka pAu wi haAaaaAAAAA!!!!1!@!1 wahhahhaah baby pauwi na kooo~~~ xD oc daWgSzx!!!!_

 

 

Tinitigan iyon ni Kyungsoo nang higit sa isang minuto, iniisip kung gaano ba katindi ang tama ng kaibigang si Baekhyun. Nauna na kasi siyang umalis mula sa karaoke bar na tinambayan nila ng mga kaibigan, medyo marami din siyang nainom pero hindi sa puntong umiikot na ang paningin niya at hindi na makalakad nang tuwid. Ito kasing si Baekhyun, mahina sa walwalan, laging unang tinatamaan.

 

 

**Byun Baek**  
_Kyung, jongdae to, hayop tong si baek halos kaaalis mo lang pero parang isang case na ng beer nainom!!! Pang-apat niya pa lang!!!_

_Kanta ng kanta nung pauwi na ko. Hinahanap niya sa songbook lmao_

 

**Me**

_Uwi na din kayo maya-maya ha. Baka kung ano pang kahihiyan gawin niyan, bahala ka ikaw din mahihirapan_

_Sa station pa lang ako. Ingat kayo!_

 

**Byun Baek**  
_Sigi pu mama hehehe ingat bb boi!!! <3_

 

 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at saka inilagay muli sa bulsa ang cellphone. Sakto namang pumito na ang guwardiya, hudyat na may paparating ng tren. Tumayo na siya at isinukbit sa balikat ang backpack na dala, hindi na rin naman kailangang magmadali dahil kung bibilangin, hindi lalagpas sa sampu ang mga taong kasabay niya sa istasyon.

Nang bumukas ang pinto ay agad na umupo si Kyungsoo. Balak niyang umidlip muna dahil sa pagod. Walang tao sa loob bukod sa dalawang taong kasabay niyang sumakay, pero malayo ang mga iyon sa kanya.

Isinandal niya ang kanyang ulo sa bintana ng tren at saka pumikit.

Wala pang isang minuto ay tuluyan na siyang nakatulog.

 

 

  
_Maliwanag._

 

_Tirik ang araw pero nababalot ng usok at alikabok ang paligid. Nagdidilim ang langit kasabay ng pagsaklob sa pangarap at kinabukasan ng mga taong ito._

 

_Kasinliwanag ng sikat ng araw ang pagbagsak ng bansa._

 

_Sa ‘di kalayuan, may tunog ng malalakas na pagsabog. Dumadagundong sa lupa ang galaw ng mga tangke na hindi mabilang; karga ang napakaraming pwersa ng militar. Sunud-sunod ang pagpapaulan ng bala ng malalaking bayoneta._

 

_Hindi niya alam kung saan siya pupunta, walang direksyon ang malinaw sa ngayon, walang ligtas. Pilit na itinatago ang sarili sa mga armadong tauhan ng mga mananakop._

 

_Sigawan, takbuhan, katawan; lahat ay laganap sa paligid. Ngunit may isang ingay ang hindi naririnig ninuman._

 

 

_Ang iyak ng isang iniwan._

 

 

  
Biglang nagising si Kyungsoo.

 

Kumakabog ang dibdib at hinahabol ang hininga. Napatingin siya sa paligid pero—nasa tren pa din siya at nakahinto ito sa isang istasyon, salamat naman at hindi pa siya lumalagpas.

Ang tanong lang, anong klaseng panaginip iyon? Parang totoo, parang nandoon din siya. Ramdam niya ang kaba at takot na akala mo’y sa harap niya nangyari ang lahat. Saglit lang ito pero parang ang tagal tagal na, ‘yun bang kung sa pelikula, nakatapos na siya ng isa.

Pero bakit? _Siguro sa pagod_ , ang naisip ni Kyungsoo. _Kung anu-ano na mga nai-imagine ko._

Tumuwid siya ng upo at napatingin sa lapag. Nakita niya ang isang piraso ng papel sa paanan niya, na kanina naman ay wala doon. Pero sa kagustuhang malaman kung ano iyon ay pinulot niya ito.

Mukhang luma na ang papel dahil naninilaw na ito at may bakas na ng ilang punit at tapyas sa gilid-gilid. Nang hawakan ito ni Kyungsoo—hindi ito isang simpleng papel, ngunit isang papel na pang-litrato.

Binasa niya ang malinis at maayos na sulat-kamay sa puting bahagi ng litratong ito.

 

 

_Minamahal kong Dominador,_

 

_Hihintayin kita sa ating tagpuan sa ika-tatlo ng Abril, ganap na ika-lima ng hapon. Nakapagdesisyon na ako at nais kong makasama ka pa nang matagal. Aasa ako sa iyong pagdating._

_Mahal na mahal kita, lagi mo iyang tatandaan._

 

_Sa iyo lamang,_  
_Elias_  
_31 Marso 1942_

 

 

Isang maikling liham. Pero…1942? Saan ito nanggaling?

Napakunot ng noo si Kyungsoo sa nabasa at muli na namang umikot ang makina sa kanyang utak. _Masyado nang malalim ang gabi para sa mga mystery-horror theme na ganito_. Iniharap niya ang litrato at—

 

—muntik ng mapasigaw si Kyungsoo sa nakita.

 

Bakit nandoon ang mukha niya?

 

_Teka, Kyungsoo, lasing ka lang. Pucha, lasing ka lang._

 

Tinitigan niya pa nang maigi ang lalaking nasa litrato. Itim at puti ang kulay noon, pero sa kalumaan ay nanilaw na ang dating puti at nabubura na ang dating itim. Ang lalaki ay nakaupo at direktang nakatitig sa kamera, seryoso ang mukha ngunit hindi maipagkakaila ang mga mata nito.

Pati ang hugis ng mukha, ilong, tenga, kilay, lalong lalo na ang mga labi.

 

Si Kyungsoo iyon.

 

Pero paano? Kung ang liham ay may petsang bumabalik pa noong 1942, bakit nandoon ang mukha niya?

 _Wait lang_. Napatingala siya kaagad at tumingin sa paligid. Baka naman kasi may nanti-trip lang o ‘di kaya ay iyong mga prank ng mga walang magawang kabataan. Talagang hindi siya magdadalawang isip na pektusan kung sino mang malakas ang amats na gumawa nito.

Kaya nga lang, wala talagang tao. Wala na din ‘yung kaninang dalawang kasama niya sa bagon. Eh ‘di sinong may pakana nito?

“Nababaliw na ko. Pagod lang ako.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Tinapik tapik niya na ang mukha niya at kinusot ang mata para magising, dahil hindi talaga ito ang tamang oras para tawagin ang team ni Ms. Jessica.

Eksaktong tumigil ang tren sa huling istasyon.

Tumayo siya dala ang kanyang mga gamit pati na rin ang litrato sa kanyang kamay, mas nangingibabaw ang pagod kaysa ang kuryosidad.

Siguro bukas, paggising ni Kyungsoo, panaginip lang ito at imbento lang ng utak niya.

 

 

_Bukas na lang._

 

 

 

 

Samantala, sa kabilang banda kung saan isang bagon ang pagitan ay may isang lalaking nababalot din ng katanungan at hiwaga ang isipan.

 

 

  
_Isang maikling liham mula kay Dominador para kay Elias._


	2. Pinaglayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maraming katanungan sa isip ni Kyungsoo, unti-unti niya na bang masasagot ang mga iyon, o madadagdagan lang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry natagalan! ako po ay nalulong- sa pag-aaral hahahaha. salamat sa mga tropa natin jan na nabasa nung first chap, eto na at medyo ma-laman na itong next. im also working on the next ones, siguro 3 or 4 lang ito tignan natin.
> 
> pero huy! nag-enjoy ako sa pagsusulat nito, grabe ang feelings ko mga bez
> 
> want more phil history stuff? hmu @katsukibooty

Mataas ang sikat ng araw sa labas pero malamig pa din ang panahon. Iyon ang maganda kapag tag-lamig sa kanluran, natatangay ng hangin ang lamig papunta sa silangang bahagi ng mundo at nakararanas ang mga bansa tulad ng Pilipinas ng kakaibang lamig.

Kakaibang lamig na gumising kay Kyungsoo at nagpataas ng kanyang mga balahibo.

Napabalikwas siya at agad na tumingin sa bandang likuran niya, wala pa sa wisyo pero parang biglang nabuhay ang diwa dahil sa ihip ng hangin na naramdaman niya. At dahil nga pupungas pungas pa siya, agad niya namang binitawan ang isyu.

Alas nuebe na ng umaga, Sabado, at laking pasasalamat ng binata dahil hindi marami ang ininom niya kagabi. Masakit ang ulo niya pero hindi gaano, isang paracetamol lang ‘yan ni John Lloyd at pwedeng pwede na.

Mabuti na lang at wala siyang gagawin buong araw; pahinga lang at siguro kaunting linis ng apartment. Kinapa ni Kyungsoo ang salamin na nakapatong sa drawer sa tabi ng kanyang kama. “Saan na ba ‘yun...” pagkadakot sa salamin ay may kasabay itong kapirasong bagay na nahulog sa lapag.

Hindi ito kaagad napansin ni Kyungsoo, ngunit ng tatayo na sana siya ay saka niya lang iyon nakita.

 

Ang litrato.

 

Litrato ng sarili niyang mukha.

 

 

_Hindi panaginip ang lahat ng nakita ko kagabi._

Parang ito pa ata ang magpapatindi ng sakit ng ulo niya, ang tunay na hangover.

 

 

\--

 

 

Matapos makaligo at kumain, dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa kanyang maliit na sofa hawak ang misteryosong litrato. Nakatitig lang siya dito at tila ba inaalam pa rin kung biro lang ba ang nakikita niya, at kung talaga bang napag-tripan lang siya kagabi.

Una sa lahat, tinignan niya ang pisikal na kalagayan ng litrato. Kagaya ng una niyang napansin noong nasa tren pa lang siya, madilaw na ang dating maputi nitong kulay na dulot ng mahabang panahon na itinagal nito. Iyan ay kung totoo nga bang noong 1942 pa ang larawan.

Mahirap mapeke ang ganoong klase ng kalumaan sa anyo ng litratong iyon, dahil kung inilublob lang iyon sa pampakulay at bahagyang sinunog ang gilid-gilid nito, mahahalata pa rin ang pagbabago. Maaaring totoo nga na matanda na ang larawan.

Sumunod ay ang lalaki sa litrato.

“Bakit ba kita kamukha?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. Ngayon at walang anumang balakid sa isipan niya ay mas lalo niya pang napupuna ang mga bagay na talaga namang naglalapit sa kanya sa lalaking iyon.

Tinititigan niya lang ang mga mata nito, na habang tumatagal ay para bang lalo siyang tinatawag. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ang kilabot na nararamdaman niya ay dahil lang sa hangin ng electric fan o sadyang medyo weird lang talaga ang titigan ang isang litrato na may mukha niya, na alam niyang hindi siya. Naalala niya tuloy si Kuya Junmyeon, katrabaho niya sa Museum, may kamukhang prinsipe noong unang panahon. Kaya nga lang ay sa ibang bansa iyon at sa internet lang nila nakita ang mga litrato.

Hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na isipin kung lahat ba talaga ng tao ay may naunang buhay noong nakaraan, at hindi lang natin iyon alam.

Tinignan niyang muli ang nakasulat sa likod, _hihintayin kita sa ating tagpuan,_ at ngayon ay para bang nababagabag na siya kung nagawa ba nilang magkita o hindi. Siguro si Elias ang lalaking nasa litrato, hindi ba’t ganoon noong panahon ni Enrile, madalas ay ipinapadala ng mga magkakasintahan ang kani-kanilang mga litrato sa isa’t isa para may naitatago sila sa tuwing nalulungkot at nangungulila sa kanilang mga minamahal. Naku, buti na lang at sa Museum nagtatrabaho itong si Kyungsoo. Kahit papaano ay may nalalaman siya tungkol sa kasaysayan.

 _Ay teka,_ biglang naisip ni Kyungsoo. _Sa Museum nga pala ako nagtatrabaho, dapat sisiw na lang sakin ‘yung mga ganitong bagay!_ Napaupo siya nang tuwid at inilapat ang likuran sa sandalan ng sofa, hawak pa rin ang litrato habang nakatingin lang siya sa kisame.

“Ano bang meron nung 1942…” inisa-isa niya ang mga bracket sa timeline na maraming beses niya ng ikinukwento sa mga turista. “1500’s panahon ni Lapu-Lapu at Magellan, 1600’s mga kalbong Prayle, tapos 20th century mga kesong put—“

Biglang nag-vibrate ang cellphone niya sa kanyang tabi. Tawag mula kay Jongdae.

“Hello, Dae?” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

May ilang segundo ang lumipas bago nagsalita ang kanyang kaibigan sa kabilang linya. “ _Kyung, need help, nandiyan ka sa apartment mo ‘di ba? Favor naman,”_ tunog bagong gising at nagdurusa ang boses ni Jongdae, mukhang alam niya na kung anong kailangan ng kaibigan. “ _Hindi kami makalabas ni Baek pinapatay kami ng araw, tulungan mo kami mama huhu!”_

Naparolyo na lang ng mata ang binata dahil malamang inumaga na itong sina Baekhyun at Jongdae kaya naman ganoon na lang ang inabot nila ngayon. “Ano bang sinabi ko sa inyo kagabi? Hindi niyo kasi ako sinunod.” Ayan, kakatawag ni Jongdae sa kanya ng _mama_ nagiging tunog nanay na talaga siya.

“ _Sorry na, ‘di na mauulit. Punta ka na dito please?”_ pagmamakaawa ni Jongdae. “ _Please Kyungja mamamatay na ko, ang sakit sakit!”_ dagdag pa ni Baekhyun sa background.

Wala namang magawa si Kyungsoo kung hindi ang pagbigyan ang mga kaibigan na parang mga anak niya na kahit mas bata pa siya sa mga ito. Alam niyang walang magandang maidudulot ang dalawang may hangover kapag pinagsama kundi mas matindi pang sakit ng ulo, lalo na kung sina Baekhyun at Jongdae.

“Oo na, sige na pupunta na ako diyan. Uminom muna kayong dalawa ng maraming tubig o kape.”

Nagpakawala ng masayang _yehey!_ ang mga kaibigan niya bago umungol sa sakit ng ulo nila dahil hindi pala masaya ang sumigaw kapag may tama pa. Tumayo na si Kyungsoo matapos ang tawag, magpapalit na ng damit para puntahan ang mga kaibigan. Ipinatong niya muna ang litrato ni Elias sa mesang pinagpapatungan niya ng kanyang TV at saka dumiretso sa kanyang sariling kwarto.

 

Mukhang maghihintay pa ata ang mystery solving ni Kyungsoo ng ilang araw.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Tama nga, nalimutan na ni Kyungsoo ang tungkol sa litrato matapos ang isang linggo. Nagpatuloy siya sa trabaho gaya ng dati, nagkukwento ng kasaysayan sa mga turistang dumadating, umiikot ikot sa loob ng Museo. Ngayong araw, Huwebes, ay naatasan siya sa unang palapag ng Fine Arts kung saan naroon ang mga ipinintang obra ng mga kilalang pintor noong panahon ng mga Espanyol kagaya nina Juan Luna at  Felix Hidalgo, gayundin ang ilan pang mga Pilipinong pintor sa mga panahon pang lumipas.

Madami pa din ang mga banyagang dumadayo sa Pilipinas at siyempre ay bumibisita sa mga Museong pinagtatrabahuhan ni Kyungsoo. Mabuti na lang talaga at pareho sila ni Kuya Junmyeon na nasa House Floor, pero magkaibang gallery. Naka-assign si Kyungsoo sa Galley VIII, kung saan nandoon ang mga obra maestra at iskultura noong World War II o panahon ng pananakop ng Imperial Japanese.

Kakatapos niya lang magpaliwanag ng ilang detalye sa ilang mga turista at lumabas na ang mga ito para pumunta pa sa ibang gallery. Kaunti lang ang tao sa loob dahil medyo maselan ang ilan sa mga paintings, ipinapakita kasi ang naging kalagayan ng Maynila at ng mga Pilipino noong panahon ng gyera. Sa iilang taong nasa loob ay nakita ni Kyungsoo ang isang binata na seryosong nakatitig sa isang painting.

Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit dito at tinignan kung ano ang obra na iyon.

“Death March by Dominador Castañeda, 1948. Nakakalungkot po sir kung titignan, ano po? Lalo na po kapag nalaman niyo ang istorya sa likod niyan.” Wika ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki, na medyo nagulat sa kanya dahil sa bigla niyang pagsasalita.

Napatingin lang saglit ang lalaki sa kanya at ibinalik muli ang atensyon sa painting. “Ah, kaya nga po, eh. Wala kasi akong masyadong alam sa mga ganito, tsaka sa totoo lang first time kong pumasok dito.” Sagot ng lalaki sa kanya.

Tumango lang naman si Kyungsoo at ibinaling din ang atensyon niya sa painting. Sandali niyang binasa ang maikling description sa ibabang bahagi nito.

_Dominador. Parang may naaalala ako sa pangalan na ‘yan, ah._

“Okay lang po kung ikwento niyo sakin ‘yung nangyari nitong panahong ‘to?” tanong ng lalaki kay Kyungsoo. Napalingon naman agad siya dahil _oo nga pala, may trabaho pala ako._

“Siyempre sir,” ngumiti siya at saglit na inalala ang mga linyang sasabihin. “Ipininta po ‘yan ni Castañeda bilang pagpapakita ng sinapit ng mga Pilipinong namatay noong Bataan Death March, panahon ng World War II o Imperial Japanese Occupation. Brutal kung titignan, dahil namatay noon ang mga Pilipino at Amerikanong sundalo matapos silang gawing bihag ng mga kalabang Hapon. Pagod, sakit, hirap, ‘yan ang pumatay sa kanila.” Sa totoo lang ay limitado ang nalalamang impormasyon ni Kyungsoo sa bahaging ito, madami kasi siyang dapat na aralin sa Museum dahil iba ibang gallery ang toka niya minsan.

Mukha namang interesado ang lalaki sa napakinggan. “Kailan po ba nangyari ‘yung Death March?”

“Ah… around 1940’s po,” sa loob-loob ay medyo pinagpapawisan na si Kyungsoo. Nalimutan niya kasi ang eksaktong petsa. Alam niya naman talaga pero medyo nawala lang sa isip niya, ito naman kasing binatang kaharap niya, grabe kung tumitig. “Uhm, 1942 to be exact.” Napasabi na lang siya ng isang random year na unang pumasok sa isip niya, siguro naman ay hindi malalaman nitong si Kuya na nanghula lang siya nang last minute.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng binata at napatitig muli sa painting. “1942… siguro ito ‘yun…” bulong nito.

“Ano po ‘yun, sir?”

“Ay wala, wala. Anong buwan po ba ‘to nangyari?” tanong pa nito sa kanya.

Naku po, Kyungsoo. Itong parte na ‘to hindi ka na pwedeng magsinungaling at manghula dahil malalagot ka kapag nagkalat ka ng fake news. Baka siya pa ang sisihin nitong si Kuya kapag bumagsak siya sa history test niya (kung estudyante pa siya). “Uh sir, sorry po ah pero alam kong napaka-unprofessional nito,” panimula ni Kyungsoo. Mabuting umamin na lang kaysa mag-imbento ng petsa ng kasaysayan. Baka magalit pa mga ninuno niya sa kanya. “Hindi ko na po kasi maalala anong eksatong petsa nangyari ang Death March, pero sure po akong 1942. Sorry po talaga.” Hininaan niya lang ang kanyang boses dahil may guwardiyang naglilibot-libot din sa loob, ready na magsaway ng mga estudyanteng makukulit at hinahawakan ang mga painting.

Mabuti naman at bahagyang natawa lang si Kuya sa kanya at ngayon lang napansin ni Kyungsoo na _ang gwapo pala nito, kaya pala ako pinagpapawisan._ “Ayos lang po ‘yun, hindi naman ‘yun problema. Importante lang na nalaman ko na ‘yung ibig sabihin nito.” Bumalik na naman ang tingin ng lalaki sa painting, pero mas may laman na ito kaysa kanina. Para bang malalim ang iniisip niya at may sinusubukan siyang intindihin.

“Dominador huh…”

“Uy, Jongin!”

Sabay na napalingon si Kyungsoo at ang binata sa isa pang lalaking pumasok sa gallery. Matangkad ito at gwapo din, kaya nga lang ay mukhang bored na siya.

“Nakapaglibot ka na?” tanong ni _Jongin_.

“Oo, wala naman akong maintindihan. Tara na nagugutom na ko, nahanap mo na ba ‘yung hinahanap mo?” naka-pamewang na tanong pabalik ng kasama ni Jongin.

“Ah…” ibinaling ni Jongin ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo saglit at sa kasama. “Siguro, pero ewan. Saglit na lang.” nagsimula ng maglakad paalis itong si Jongin papunta sa exit ng gallery kasabay ang kaibigan nito. Nang akala ni Kyungsoo ay tuluyan na itong lalabas ng gallery, bigla itong lumingon pabalik at sinabing, “Salamat pala, Kyungsoo. Malaking tulong.” Sabay ngiti nang pagkalaki-laki. Lumabas na sila sa exit ngunit naririnig pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan nitong gulat na gulat, _“Luh, para saan ‘yun? Grabe ka pare pati ba naman dito!”_

Magugulat na sana si Kyungsoo kung paano nalaman nitong Jongin na ito ang pangalan niya nang maalala niyang nakasuot nga pala siya ng kanyang ID.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Matapos ang encounter kay Jongin at ang slight panicking niya, agad na hinanap ni Kyungsoo ang kumpletong detalye ng painting sa internet. Siyempre, una niyang binuksan ang website ng Museum at hinanap ang descriptions ng gallery kung saan siya nakaatas, at saka nagtungo sa impormasyon tungkol sa painting.

 

_Bataan Death March_

_Zero Kilometer Death March Marker located at Mariveles, Bataan_

_April 10, 1942 (Mariveles, Bataan) & April 11, 1942 (Bagac, Bataan)_

_74,800 Filipino soldiers and 11,796 American soldiers_

_War prisoners died from starvation and fatigue during the Death March from Mariveles, Bataan to Camp O’ Donnel in Capas, Tarlac wherein they were to be transferred and held in prison by the orders of Japanese General Masaharu Homma, who was planning to bomb the whole of Corregidor to finish the blow and end Bataan which have already started by the Japanese military in April 3, 1942._

Inulit-ulit pa ni Kyungsoo and petsa at ilang importanteng impormasyon sa kanyang isipan para hindi niya na makalimutan sa susunod, nang biglang may isang bagay ang walang anu-ano’y nagpatigil sa kanyang mga iniisip at umokupa sa kanyang utak.

“April 3, 1942… pero teka, baka hindi ‘yun sa setting na ‘to.” agad siyang lumabas ng gallery at naglakad tungo sa staff room, may nadaanan siyang katrabaho at hinabilin muna ang area na kanyang iniwan.

Pagdating ni Kyungsoo sa kwarto at agad siyang umupo at nag-isip. Tinititigan ang impormasyong nakuha niya sa internet at kung may sense ba itong ginagawa niya.

Naalala niya ang nakasulat sa litratong napulot niya isang linggo na ang nakakaraan, nakatakdang magkita ang magkasintahang Dominador at Elias sa isang lugar noong Abril 3, 1942, pero hindi nakasulat kung saan ang eksaktong lugar na iyon.

Hindi tuloy alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano niya iyon malalaman, kung bakit gustong gusto niya iyong malaman. Ito na naman siya, parang mayroon na namang nagtutulak sa kanya na gawin ito. Sa kanyang isipan ay may nagsasabing, _hanapin mo, alamin mo, bigyan mo ng kasagutan._

“Pero paano?” tanong niya sa sarili.

Anong koneksyon niya sa lalaking kamukha niya na nasa litrato, at bakit gusto niyang malaman ang nangyari noong panahong iyon? Pero una sa lahat, bakit sa kanya napunta ang kapirasong litratong iyon?

Pero ang sabi nga nila, Mother knows best.

Matapos ang tatlong ring, sumagot agad ang kanyang ina sa telepono. “Hello, Ma?”

“ _Oh, Soo, bakit ka napatawag? May nangyari ba? Hindi ba’t kalagitnaan ng trabaho mo ngayong oras na ‘to?”_ ito talagang nanay niya, dalawang salita pa nga lang ang nasasabi niya at para bang nasa hot seat na kagad siya sa sunud-sunod na tanong nito sa kanya.

“Ay hindi po, Ma. Okay lang po, nag-break lang po ako sandali.”

“ _Ganun ba, mabuti naman. Pero bakit ka napatawag, ‘nak?”_

“May itatanong lang po sana ako, tungkol sa mga kamag-anakan po natin.”

“ _Sige, ano ‘yun? May nanliligaw na ba ulit sa’yo at inaalam na agad pamilya natin?”_

“Ma, hindi po, wala po. Ako lang po nagtatanong.”

“ _Eh, ano ba ‘yun ‘nak?”_

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. “Tanong ko lang po kung may kamag-anak po tayong taga-Bataan dati. ‘Yung doon po nakatira, ganun.”

Sandaling tumahimik ang kabilang linya, nag-iisip ng isasagot ang kanyang ina. “ _Ah, parang meron ata. ‘Yung lolo mo sa tuhod sa side ni Papa mo, ang alam ko’y taga-Pilar ata ‘yon. Pero wala akong masyadong alam diyan, eh.”_

Napatindig bigla si Kyungsoo sa narinig. “Kamukha ko po ba siya, Ma?”

Agad namang sumagot ang kanyang ina. “ _Ay hindi, anak. Mas kamukha siya ng kuya mo,”_ kung gaano kabilis tumaas ang pag-asa ni Kyungsoo ay ganoon din kabilis ang pagbaba nito. “ _Pero ‘yung kapatid niya ang kamukhang-kamukha mo. Isang beses ko lang nakita ‘yung picture niya pero hindi ko malimutan, talagang ikaw na ikaw pero lumang version._ ” Natawa pa si Mama Do sa kabilang linya. Si Kyungsoo naman, ramdam na ramdam ang pagtayo ng kanyang mga balahibo.

Kinilabutan siya at sandaling napatigil sa paghinga. Mukhang unti-unti niya ng masasagot ang ilan sa mga tanong niya. “May picture po ba kayo ng kapatid ni Lolo? Tsaka ano pong pangalan niya?”

“ _Wala na, anak. Tanda ko ang sabi ng Papa mo nasunog na lahat ng mga litrato at ibang gamit nila dahil panahon pa ‘yun ng Hapon, parang nung digmaan nga ata ‘yun. Sandali at itatanong ko sa Papa mo ha,”_ maririnig sa kabilang linya ang pag-uusap ng mag-asawa, nasa kwarto kasi ang kanyang Mama habang nanonood naman sa sala ang kanyang Papa.

“ _Oo anak, tama ako. Elias daw ang pangalan ng kapatid ni Lolo Fernando mo. Nasunog na daw ‘yung bahay nila kaya walang natirang kahit isang gamit bukod sa mga nakuha ni Lolo Fernando at isang pirasong litrato ng kapatid niya na inanod na daw ng baha matagal na.”_

Sa pagtatapos ng mga sinabi ng kanyang ina, tila ba nanlamig ang katawan ni Kyungsoo at dumoble pa sa laki ang kanyang mga mata. Hindi siya makapaniwala, hindi na ito bastang _coincidence_ lang dahil sa may parehong kaganapan sa Abril 3, 1942 mula sa kasaysayan at sa litratong napulot ni Kyungsoo.

_Bakit at paano napunta ‘yung picture sakin, kung matagal na palang wala ‘yun?_

Natameme na lang siya, ang buong akala niya ay sa mga libro at teleserye lang nangyayari ang mga ganitong bagay, pero pwede din pala sa totoong buhay. At sa kanya pa mismo.

Masyado na atang matagal ang pananahimik niya kaya nagsalitang muli si Mama Do. “ _Anak, Kyungsoo, nandiyan ka pa ba?”_

“Dito pa po, Ma. Medyo na-distract lang po.”

“ _Oh, eh bakit mo nga pala ‘yan natanong sakin? Parang dati lang hindi mo pinapakialaman ‘yung mga lumang gamit ng mga lolo’t lola mo, ngayon naman at sunud-sunod ang tanong mo.”_

“Wala naman po, na-curious lang. Napag-usapan po kasi sa trabaho. Sige na Ma, thank you. Balik na po ako sa trabaho, ingat kayo ni Papa. Love you.”

“ _Sige ‘nak, love you too.”_

Pinatay niya na ang tawag at lalo pang napasalampak sa kanyang kinauupuan. Sa dinami-rami ba naman ng mga pwedeng plot twist sa buhay ni Kyungsoo, ay ito pa talagang may historical background. Iyong tipong, pahihirapan pa siyang magresolba ng mga bagay na hindi niya naman alam kung paano nangyari, at hindi niya rin alam kung paano sisimulan.

Wala ng iba pang eksplanasyon kung sino ang nasa litrato. Malinaw na iyon ang kapatid ng kanyang lolo sa tuhod na si Elias, gayon at binigyang diin na rin ng kanyang ina na kamukha niya iyon. Isa pa ay ang lokasyon kung saan ito nakatira dati, sa Bataan, na ayon sa sinabi naman ng kanyang ama ay nasunog ang kanilang bahay habang mayroong nagaganap na digmaan.

 

World War II. Bataan. Abril 3, 1942. Elias.

 

 

 

Ngayon, sino at nasaan si Dominador?

 

Nagtagpo ba sila ayon sa usapan na nasa liham?

 

Ano ang tunay na dahilan kung bakit nangyayari ito kay Kyungsoo?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoy ah. di ko inimbento yung sa artist ng Death March, nsa natl museum po talaga yan. shooketh din ako nung nalaman kong yun yung name niya, /patented/ na daw kasi sabi ni baks hahaha ji owned the name
> 
> thank u for reading & ur patience! kudos at comments, palimos po


	3. Pinag-isa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ito na ba ang ikalawang pagkakataon para sa atin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MGA BAKLAAAA!! ITO NA YON!!! KUMBAGA SA HOTDOG ITO NA YUNG JUICIEST AT MEATIEST!!!! fyi lang nAIIYAK AKO SA SARILI KONG KASALANAN JUSKO!!! LONGEST CHAP SINUSULAT KO TO HABANG NAKIKINIG SA ANGST PLAYLIST KO MY DUDES
> 
> HEADS UP: medyo history-centric ang istorya talaga, xori if di ko siya mafocus masyado sa relationship nina ji at ksoo sa modern time pero di bale may time naman for that. ang idiniin ko lang talaga ay yung kina doms & eli. grabe mga sis di ko kinaya
> 
> DI KO NA PATATAGALIN TARA NA IYAKAN NA

 “ _Ang sabi sakin ni Inang, itigil ko na raw ito.”_

_Marahang naglalakad sa dalampasigan ang dalawang binata, pumapalo ang alon sa kanilang mga sakong. Ngunit nang lumabas sa bibig ng isang binata ang mga salitang iyon, napatigil sa paglalakad ang dalawa._

_“At anong sinabi mo?” mahinang tanong ng isa._

_“Ang sabi ko’y… hindi ko kaya. Dominador, hindi niya ako pinakinggan. Ganoon din ang kuya, pinipilit nila ako.”_

_“Pero Elias, hindi ba’t nangako ka? Nangako tayo sa isa’t isa?” bakas na ang kalungkutan at sakit sa boses at itsura ng binata. Umiihip nang malakas ang hangin._

_Ngayo’y sila ay magkaharap, magkalapit ang mga pusong itinadhana, mga kamay na hindi kailanman bibitaw, at mga matang pinagtagpo na punung-puno ng tunay na pag-ibig._

_“Nangako ako, at tutuparin ko iyon. Bigyan mo ako ng panahon, mahal ko, at babalik ako sa iyo.”_

\--

 

 

 

_2 Abril 1942_

_Bagac_

_Ang paborito nating lugar, sapagkat dito tayo unang pinagtagpo._

_Lubos na nagmamahal,_

_Dominador_

 

 

 

Bitbit ang isang piraso ng litrato sa kanang kamay, dinala iyon ni Jongin sa kusina para ipakita sa kanyang ina. “Mi, sa inyo ba ‘to ni Paps?” tanong ni Jongin sa nakatalikod niyang ina.

Lumingon ito saglit at itinuloy ang paghihiwa ng kaunti pang natitirang sibuyas bago maghugas ng kamay. Lumapit siya sa anak na nakasandal sa kanilang ref. “Ano ‘yan ‘nak?” ipinakita ni Jongin ang hawak niya na agad naman nitong ininspeksyon. “Saan ito galing?”

“Parang nalaglag po ata ‘yan galing sa bag ko kagabi. Nakita ko sa lapag ng tren, eh. Nailagay niyo po ba ‘yan sa bag ko kahapon?”

“Naku anak, hindi ‘to sa amin ng Paps mo.”

“Sure ka, Mi? Eh, kanino ‘to?”

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ng kanyang ina. “Aba malay ko, tsaka tignan mo naman at 1942 pa ‘yan, hindi pa kami nagagawa ng mga lolo at lola mo niyan.”

Hindi naman naiwasan ni Jongin ang mapasabi ng “eww” bilang inisyal na reaksyon sa sinabi ng kanyang Mami. Pero matapos ang ilang segundo ay saka lang nagproseso ang sagot nito sa kanya. “Hala, hindi sa inyo? Wala naman akong kasamang iba sa bagon kagabi…” nanlaki ang mga mata niya at napakunot ang noo.

“Ay baka may nakaiwan bago ka makasakay. Pumulot ka pa ng litrato ng may litrato!”

“Hindi, Mi! Walang kahit ano sa lapag nung sumakay ako, as in malinis!”

“Hindi mo lang ‘yan siguro napansin. Ay nako at baka hinahanap na ‘yan ng may-ari, hindi mo na ‘yan mababalik at walang pangalan.”

Tinignan ni Jongin ang maikling nakasulat sa likod ng litrato, doon ay nakalagay kung kanino galing ang kapirasong lumang larawan na napulot niya. “Ito Mi, oh. Dominador ‘yung nagsulat. Kaso taga-Bagac pa, saan ‘yung Bagac, Mi?”

Bumalik na muli sa naiwang niluluto ang nanay ni Jongin. “Sa may Bataan pa ‘yun. Taga-doon ‘yung lola mo sa tuhod, tapos lumipat sa Maynila at dito na nagkapamilya. Ikaw talaga, kinukwento ‘yan ni Nanang mo noong bata ka pa, hindi ka pala nakikinig.”

“Siyempre bata pa po ako nun, tsaka Mi, baka naman kay Nanang ‘to?”

Napatigil na naman sa ginagawa ang ina ni Jongin at humarap ito ulit sa kanya, sabay buntong hininga. “Jongin, hijo, si Nanang mo nasa Batangas. Lahat ng gamit ni Lola Josefa nasa kanya din, kaya hindi ‘yan sa lola mo o sa lola mo sa tuhod,” mahina siyang tinulak nito paalis ng kusina at papunta sa sala. “Manood ka na lang ng TV, kung anu-ano pa kasi ‘yang mga pinupulot mo, hindi ka na bata!” hirit pa nito.

Wala namang nagawa pa si Jongin kundi ang sundin ang Mami niya at pumunta sa sala. Doon ay ininspeksyon niya pa ang litrato at saglit siyang napaisip, _saan ba ‘to nanggaling?_

Ang alam niya talaga ay walang kahit na anong kalat sa lapag ng tren noong sumakay siya. Wala ding ibang tao sa loob ng bagon, kaya walang nakaiwan noon. Walang malakas na ihip ng hangin sa loob kaya malabong tinangay lang iyon papasok.

Biglang napaupo nang tuwid si Jongin.

“Baka multo?!” gulat na bulong niya sa sarili. Agad niyang kinuha ang kanyang cellphone na iniwan niya sa kanyang kwarto at saka bumalik muli sa sofa. Tinext niya ang kaibigan.

 

**Me**

_Pre!!!! Minulto ata ako sa lrt kagabi_

**Sehun**

_Bkt anyare_

**Me**

_May napulot akong picture kala ko kay mami nalagay nya sa bag ko tas nahulog ko lang sa lapag_

_Sabi nya di daw yun sa kanya o kahit sino samin_

_Tol wala yun sa tren nung pumasok ako tas bglang nasa paanan ko na_

_Nagkalkal lang ako ng bag ko saglit tol_

_Wala akong kasama kahit isa_

**Sehun**

_Wahaha gudlak inuwi mo pa ksi jan sa inyo_

_Inuwi mo pa yung multo_

_Ano ba yung pic_

**Me**

_Dagat lang eh_

_Parang dalampasigan ganun?? Tama ba, seaside yun diba_

**Sehun**

_Bka nman postcard lng yan tol o.a. ka minsan eh_

**Me**

_Tangek hinde. May nakasulat sa likod na date_

_2 abril 1942 tapos bagac ata yung pinanggalingan nito_

**Sehun**

_Send mo kaya sakin yung pic sa msngr no para msabi kong hndi hoax yan_

_Ay pota tol. Minumulto ka ng nakaraan_

_Love letter ata yang nakasulat sa likod nyan??_

**Me**

_One line lang yung nakasulat love letter agad???_

_Search ko sa internet, mamaya panahon pa pala to ni rizal_

 

 

Tumungo si Jongin sa isang search engine para hanapin kung anong meron noong April 2, 1942. Lumabas sa suggested searches ang _world war 2 april 1942_ na agad niya namang pinindot. _Eh, panahon pa pala ‘to ng gyera,_ isip niya. Karamihan ng resulta ay puro tungkol sa pagbomba ng mga Hapon sa mga Amerikano, may ilang tungkol sa Pilipinas at iba pa. Pero ang gusto niyang malaman ay kung anong meron sa kalagayan ng nagsulat sa litrato, kung nabuhay siya noong panahon ng gyera.

Nagtipa siya sa search bar ng _april 2 1942 bagac_ at ang pinakaunang lumabas ay _Battle of Bataan._ Naalala niyang orihinal na taga-Bagac sa Bataan ang lola niya sa tuhod kaya naman dahil na din sa kagustuhang malaman kung anong nangyari noong panahong iyon, binasa niya ang artikulong una niyang nakita.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Iyon ang nagtulak kay Jongin para bumisita sa isang Museo sa Maynila, isang linggo ang nakalipas. Kaunti lang ang nabasa ni Jongin mula sa artikulong una niyang binuksan, pero sa kasamaang palad ay hindi na iyon pa nasundan. Ngayon ay eksaktong napadaan sila ni Sehun sa Museong iyon matapos mag-canvass ng ilang kagamitan para sa computer na nire-repair niya. Walang nagawa ang kasama kundi ang sundan na lang siya sa loob kahit alam naman nila parehong hindi sila interesado (maliban kay Jongin na nagsimula ng maintriga sa litrato ni _Dominador_ ).

Ang alam at naintindihan lang ni Jongin, nagkaroon ng madugong labanan ang militar ng mga Hapon at pwersa ng Amerikano at Pilipinong sundalo sa Bataan. Pagkatapos ay sumunod na ang Death March na naririnig-rinig niya lang dati sa Araling Panlipunan nila noong high school at hindi niya na pinakialaman pa noong tumuntong siya ng kolehiyo. Basta ang alam niya, pinaglakad sila ng malayong malayo. Hindi talaga siya magaling sa kasaysayan.

“Pre, paano kaya kung ‘yung picture na ‘to, ito na ‘yung huling maayos na picture nitong si Dominador, ‘no?” kwento ni Jongin kay Sehun habang naglalakad sila papunta sa Museo.

Init na init naman itong si Sehun at lukot na ang buong mukha niya, siguro dahil hindi niya naman talaga gustong sumama pero napipilitan lang siya, at siyempre nakapapaso  ang init sa labas. “Pa’no mo nasabi?”

Nag-isip saglit si Jongin. “Ewan, hula ko lang. Sabi kasi dun sa nabasa ko nung panahon na ‘to magulo sa Bataan. Baka ‘yun na ‘yung huling pagkakataon na nakita niyang parang tahimik tsaka payapa sa lugar nila,” biglang may umihip na hangin, hindi naman iyon gaanong malakas pero ramdam pa rin ni Jongin ang pagtayo ng mga balahibo niya. Hindi niya na lang iyon pinansin. “Sabi niya sa sulat paboritong lugar daw nila ‘yun. Ayan, nasesenti tuloy ako.” Malungkot niyang sambit.

Napatingin naman nang gulat si Sehun sa kanya. “Jongin, kailan ka pa nagka-pake sa ganyan? Parang nitong nakaraan lang motto mo ‘yung past is past.” Asar niya.

“Oo nga, past is past. Kaya kung dati wala akong pake, meron na ngayon. Past is past!”

“Ewan ko sa’yo, sinapian ka na ata nung multong may-ari niyang picture mo.”

Pagdating nila sa Museo ay laking pasasalamat nilang dalawa sa malamig na air con sa loob. Kahit medyo tag-lamig pa sa Pilipinas ay mainit pa rin talaga kapag tanghali.

Hindi din talaga nila alam anong meron sa loob, pumasok lang sila sa unang Museong nakita nila. _Bakit ba naman kasi may tatlong building pa,_ isip ni Jongin. Sa loob ay tumambad sa kanila ang napakalaking obra maestrang _Spoliarium_ ni Juan Luna. Medyo maraming tao ang palakad-lakad.

Inabot sila ng hanggang alas tres ng hapon, naaaliw na si Jongin sa mga nakikita lalo pa ng mabigyan siya ng kaunting kasagutan noong staff na lumapit sa kanya kanina. May ilang bagay na siyang napagtanto, at alam niya na kung anong hahanapin.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

“Ito ha, what if lang pare, what if. Kung ‘yung si Dominador, kasama sa mga namatay nung gyera? Damay buong Bataan nun, pare, mahirap tumakas. Tapos sabi nila madami daw mga nadamay na ordinaryong tao dun sa martsa. Kaya niya ba binigay ‘tong picture sakin, para bigyan siya ng hustisya?”

“Parang awa mo na, Kim, awat na. ‘Di pa ko lasing pero pakiramdam ko may hangover na ko kagad sa mga sinasabi mo!”

“Hindi, eh. Making ka sakin pare, gusto niyang tuldukan ko na ‘to, ganun ‘yon. Sabi niya, ‘ang paborito nating lugar,’ Sehun, _natin!_ May syota siya nitong panahong ‘to!”

Dinaan na lang ni Sehun ang hinaing niya sa buhay sa pulutan nilang sisig. Tatlong araw. Tatlong araw na hindi nanahimik si Jongin tungkol sa litratong hawak niya, napakarami niyang hinanap na impormasyon na sobrang nagpagulo sa utak ni Sehun dahil hindi siya makapaniwala sa kaibigan.

 

(“Alam mo ba, sobrang dami palang Pilipinong sundalo ‘yung lumaban nung WWII,”

“Hindi ko alam..?”

“Tapos, galit pala ‘yung Japan kasi ayaw sundin ng Pilipinas ‘yung mga gusto nila, kaya nila binomba ‘yung ibang parte ng Pinas.”

“Pare—“

“Nakakatakot, pare. Paano kung nabubuhay tayo nung panahong ‘yun, ‘no? Ayaw ko madamay dun,”

“Anong sinasabi mo—“

“Naaawa na ko kay Dominador. Pakiramdam ko talaga dun siya namatay, eh. Saklap pa niyan kung kasama pala siya sa martsa. Tsk tsk, buhay nga naman.”

“… _Tangina?”_

At doon nagsimula ang masalimuot na History lesson ni Sehun Oh na hindi niya naman ginusto.)

 

Sa puntong iyon, hindi na talaga mapipigilan ang bibig ni Jongin. “Ikaw, Sehun, isipin mo na lang kung ‘yung mahal mo hindi mo na makikita dahil sa lintek na gyera na ‘yan! Bakit ba kasi dinadaan sa barilan, bombahan, patayan, pwede naman ‘yang pag-usapan sa inuman!” bulalas ni Jongin. Buti na lang talaga nasa bahay sila nina Sehun at wala sa bar, kung hindi kanina pa siguro sila napapahiya.

Nakasubsob na lang si Sehun sa mesa habang pinapakinggang magsalita ang lasing na kaibigan. Parang ayaw niya na atang uminom. “Eh bakit hindi ka pumuntang Bataan tapos doon mo siya ipagdasal, ‘yan, tapos ang problema mo. Para manahimik ka na, par.” Biro niya.

Nang akala niya’y sasagot kaagad ang kaibigan sa kanya, nagtaka na si Sehun kung bakit mukhang biglang nanahimik si Jongin. Iniangat niya ang ulo niya at nakitang nakatulala ito at nakatingin sa kawalan, parang malalim ang iniisip. May ilang segundo pa ng katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa, nang biglang nagsalita si Jongin.

“Tama ka. Pupunta akong Bataan.”

 

 

 

“ _Anak ng manok—?!”_

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, gusto mo bang magbakasyon?”

Katatapos lang ng isa na namang araw sa trabaho at pauwi na ang lahat. Kasama na ni Kyungsoo sina Baekhyun at Jongdae at lalabas na sana ng staff room nang abutan sila ni Junmyeon sa loob.

“Hala Kuya, ba’t si Kyungja lang, hindi kami kasama ganun?” pabirong tanong ni Baekhyun. Natawa lang naman si Junmyeon sa kanya at napakamot ng batok.

“Pang-isang tao lang kasi ‘yung  package na meron ako, para sakin sana ‘to kaso ‘di na ko tutuloy for personal reasons. Sorry, una kong naisip si Kyungsoo, eh.” Nahihiya niyang sagot. Nagtinginan lang naman sina Baekhyun at Jongdae, sabay tawa ng dalawa.

“Nako, Kuya Jun. Ayos na ayos lang naman ‘yun samin. Parang kailangan na din naman nitong si Kyung ng winding up, ‘di kasi masyadong lumalabas ng bahay,” inakbayan ni Jongdae ang kaibigan at inalog-alog ang katawan nito. “’Di ba? Malay mo makahanap ka pa ng jowa along the way, bonus na lang ‘yon.”

“Tumigil nga kayo,” mahinang reklamo ni Kyungsoo. “Saan ba ‘yan, Kuya?” tanong niya kay Junmyeon.

“Sa Bagac, Bataan. ‘Yung package kasi sa hotel ‘yan na tutuluyan mo plus ‘yung iba pang expenses sa pagkain. Hindi kasama ‘yung pamasahe papunta doon, pero sagot ko na! Kung tatanggpin mo ‘to.”

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi nito. “Hala, Kuya! Sigurado ka bang ipamimigay mo lang ‘yan? Baka naman masyadong malaki ‘yung binayaran mo diyan, nakakahiyang tanggapin.” Pag-aalinlangan niya.

Mukhang hindi naman apektado si Junmyeon doon at gusto niya pa ding kunin iyon ng nakababatang katrabaho. “Alam mo Soo, mas manghihinayang ako kapag hindi ‘to nagamit kaysa hindi ako ang gumamit. Kaya tanggapin mo na, please?” ginamitan pa siya nito ng pinakamalaki niyang ngiti at mapang-awang tingin, na kahit sa totoo lang ay hindi naman tinatablan si Kyungsoo (at sa halip ay natatawa pa nga siya). Naiisip niyang may punto nga naman si Kuya Junmyeon.

May dalawang pares ng mata ang nakaabang kay Kyungsoo, tila ba hinihintay ang isasagot niya. Nakakatawa pa at pareho silang nakahawak sa balikat niya.

“Okay.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo matapos ang ilang minuto.

Nagsisilakihan ang ngiti sa mukha nina Baekhyun, Jongdae, at Junmyeon sa narinig nila.

 _Bakit ba parang gustong-gusto nila akong paalisin?_ Isip ni Kyungsoo. _‘Di bale, enjoy-in ko na lang._

 

 

Kung masipag magtrabaho si Kyungsoo, mas masipag magtrabaho ang tadhana.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Mabuti na lang at maganda ang hotel na tinutuluyan ni Kyungsoo para sa tatlong araw niyang pamamalagi sa Bagac. Masakit na kasi ang likod at pwetan niya sa mahigit tatlong oras na byahe papuntang Bataan, hindi rin naman gaanong nakatulong ang mga stopovers.

Madaling araw na ng siya ay makapag-check-in, gabi ng Linggo kasi siya umalis dahil sarado naman ang Museum ng Lunes (hindi naman iyon mahalaga dahil naka-leave siya sa trabaho pansamantala, salamat kay Kuya Junmyeon). Hindi na muna iniisip ni Kyungsoo ang mga pwede niyang gawin at puntahan sa makasaysayang probinsyang ito, mas mahalaga pa rin sa ngayon ang tulog at pahinga.

 

 

Alas nuebe na nagising si Kyungsoo. Napagdesisyunan niyang sa labas na lang siya maghahanap ng kainan para sa kanyang agahan, hindi kasi gusto ng pihikan niyang panlasa ang pagkain sa hotel.

Habang kumakain sa isang maliit na restawran hindi kalayuan mula sa hotel, hindi maiwasang sumagi sa isipan ni Kyungsoo ang tungkol kay Elias. Ngayon at nasa Bataan na siya, direkta niya ng pwedeng puntahan ang iba’t ibang bahagi nito na may kinalaman sa WWII at Death March. Hindi pa rin kasi siya nilulubayan ng kakaibang pakiramdam niya sa litrato ni Elias.

Nang makabalik sa hotel ay agad siyang nagpalit ng damit para opisyal na simulan na ang kanyang araw. Isang magandang bagay din na sanay si Kyungsoo na mamasyal mag-isa, masaya naman siya tuwing kasama ang mga kaibigan pero ipinagpapasalamat niya pa rin ang mga pagkakataong mag-isa lang siya at tahimik ang buhay niya.

Una sa kanyang destinasyon ay sa Pilar, kalahating oras na byahe mula Bagac— ang bayang kinalakhan ng kanyang lolo sa tuhod na si Fernando at siyempre ang kapatid nito na si Elias. Gusto niya sanang puntahan ang eksaktong lokasyon kung saan sila dati nakatira, pero ang sabi nga ng kanyang Papa ay malamang mga bagong bahay o ‘di kaya ay kalsada na ang mga nakatirik doon ngayon. Napagdesisyunan niya na lang puntahan ang sikat na Shrine of Valor sa Mount Samat.

Pagtuntong niya sa site kung saan may nakatayong 92 metro ang taas na krus, hindi niya maiwasang humanga sa ganda nito. Doon ay pwedeng sumakay ng elevator para makarating sa pinakatuktok nito kung saan ay tanaw na tanaw ang magagandang tanawin sa bayan ng Pilar.

Sobrang hangin sa itaas; bahagyang nakabukas ang mga bintana at malayang maupo ang mga turista sa mga benches na naroon habang nakatingin sa nakahahalinang ganda ng kalangitan at kalupaan sa ibaba. Iilan lang ang nasa itaas, karamihan kasi ay nasa WWII Museum sa unang palapag.

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa bench at taimtim na humarap sa bintana.

Dinama niya ang malakas na pag-ihip ng hangin sa kanyang mukha at hinayaang maging blangko ang kanyang isipan.

Ipinikit ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga mata.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

_Maaliwalas ang panahon at katamtaman lamang ang temperatura sa labas. Pinanonood ni Elias ang kanyang nakatatandang kapatid na si Fernando  at ang kanilang ama habang sila ay nagsisibak ng kahoy sa harap ng kanilang bahay. Abala naman sa pagpapakain ng mga alagang hayop ang kanilang ina, habang si Elias ay wala ng iba pang pinagkakaabalahan._

_“Inang, aalis lang po ako, magbabalik po ako bago lumubog ang araw.”_

_Naisip niyang pumunta muna sa dagat na naroon sa kalapit bayan, palagi kasi siyang natatagpuan ni Rosana doon sa talon malapit sa kanilang barrio sa hindi malamang dahilan. Hindi niya talaga gusto si Rosana._

_“Sige lang, anak. Pagbalik mo’y handa na ang hapunan.” Tugon ng kanyang Inang._

_Nagmano si Elias sa kanyang Inang at Tatang at saka nagpaalam sa kanyang Kuya Fernando bago umalis._

_Gustong-gusto niya ang katahimikan. Payapa ang paligid dahil walang sinuman ang nasa dalampasigan ng ganitong oras, karamihan ay nasa kani-kanilang tahanan at natutulog, ang ilan ay nagtatrabaho naman. Hinubad ni Elias ang kanyang mga sapatos at ipinatong iyon sa ibabaw ng isang malaking bato sa hindi kalayuan at bahagyang tiniklop ang mahabang laylayan ng kanyang pantalon pataas mula sa kanyang mga sakong._

_Tahimik siyang naglakad-lakad habang humuhuni ng paborito niyang kantang naririnig niya sa kanilang radyo tuwing umaga. Sa paglibot ng kanyang paningin, nakakita siya ng isang kakaibang bagay na natatabunan ng buhangin habang humahampas ang alon ng dagat sa ibabaw nito. Nilapitan ito ni Elias at ininspeksyon, halos maupo na._

_“Ano ba ito—“_

_“Bata!”_

_Sa sobrang gulat ni Elias sa kung sino man ang biglang tumapik sa kanyang balikat ay napaatras siya, hindi sa direksyon ng tuyong buhangin kundi sa mismong tubig. “Diyos kong mahabagin!” bulalas ni Elias, nakaupo at nakalublob ang kalahati ng katawan mula baywang pababa sa mababaw na parte ng dagat. “Ano bang problema mo?!”_

_Isang binatang halos nasa edad lang din ni niya ang gulat na gulat na nakatayo sa kanyang harapan, tila ba nanigas na sa kinatatayuan at hindi makapagsalita._

_“Titignan mo na lang ba ako buong maghapon o sasabihin mo kung ano bang problema mo?” iritadong sinabi ni Elias. Mukha namang natauhan na ang lalaki._

_“Naku po, pasensya na!” agad-agad itong lumapit kay Elias at hinawakan siya sa kanyang mga braso, iaangat niya na sana ngunit umilag ang galit na binata at tumayong mag-isa. “Pasensya ka na talaga, hindi ko iyon sinasadya. Ang akala ko’y isa kang maliit na batang naglalarong mag-isa sa dalampasigan.” Paliwanag nito._

_Lalo lang namang nag-init ang mukha ni Elias sa galit. “Ako, isang bata? Mukha ba akong bata para sa’yo?”_

_Nanlaki ang mga mata ng lalaki. “Humihingi ako ng tawad, natanaw lamang kita sa malayo at napagkamalan,” hindi na mapakali ang lalaki at para bang anumang oras ay iiyak na. Pinapanood lang siya ni Elias at hindi niya alam kung siya ba’y matatawa o maiinis sa itsura nito. “Naku…”_

_“Mukha na akong basang sisiw, paano ako uuwi nito?!” naiinis na sinabi ni Elias sa sarili habang sinusubukang pigain ang kanyang damit na nalublob sa tubig. Hindi pa magandang pagkakataon na malamig ang simoy ng hangin, malamang ay tatamaan siya ng sakit maya-maya lang._

_“Ah, sandali lang,” bulalas ng lalaki matapos ang ilang minuto. “Hintayin mo ako dito at babalik ako!” tumakbo ito paalis at sinundan lang siya ng tingin ng giniginaw na binata._

_Makalipas ang ilang sandali ay agad naman itong bumalik, may dalang dalawang makakapal na tuwalya. Inabot niya ang mga iyon kay Elias na tinitigan muna ang mga iyon, at pagkatapos ay ang lalaki._

_“Anong gagawin ko sa mga ‘yan?” masungit niyang tanong._

_“Itapis mo sa’yong katawan, nang hindi ka ginawin. Kunin mo na ang mga ito, tutal at kasalanan ko naman kung bakit ganyan ang kalagayan mo ngayon.” paliwanag ng binata._

_Hindi naman kumilos si Elias at patuloy pa ring tinignan nang masama ang kaharap. Marahil ay nainip na ito dahil hindi pa rin gumagalaw si Elias, kaya siya na ang nagbulatlat ng mga tuwalya at nagpatong ng unang piraso sa kanyang mga balikat, saka ito sinubukang ipulupot sa kanyang katawan._

_Iyon na ang hudyat para matauhan si Elias. Agad niyang inagaw ang ikalawang tuwalya at iritadong (nahihiyang) bumulong ng “ako na!” saka ito ipinatong pa sa nauna._

_“Dominador.”_

_“Ano?”_

_“Ang pangalan ko ay Dominador.”_

_Tinitigan lang siyang muli ni Elias nang masama, ngunit wala iyong epekto kung mukha na talaga siyang isang maliit na batang nakabalot sa dalawang tuwalya. “Ninais ko bang malaman?”_

_Wala na talaga iyong epekto dahil nakangiti na lamang si Dominador sa kanya. “Hindi, pero gusto ko lang na malaman mo,” sa lahat ng taong pinagsusungitan ni Elias, itong si Dominador lamang ang tanging nangahas na magtagal. “At ikaw si?”_

_“At bakit ko naman sasabihin sa iyo?”_

_Sa pagkakataong iyon, si Dominador naman ang tumitig sa kanya. Hindi sa masamang paraan, ngunit iyon bang nagmamakaawa. Kakaiba._

_“…-as.”_

_“Ano iyon?”_

_“Ang sabi ko, ang pangalan ko’y Elias!” ramdam niyang nag-iinit na ang kanyang mukha kaya naman umiwas siya ng tingin kay Dominador at bahagyang yumuko. Hindi dapat siya ang nahihiya, siya ang agrabyado sa sitwasyon._

_Nagpakawala lang naman ng nakabubulag na ngiti si Dominador. Tunay na makisig ang binata._

_“Elias. Napakagandang pangalan, tulad ng nagmamay-ari.”_

_Simula sa puntong iyon, ang dating payapang yapak ng isa, kalauna’y naging dalawa._

\--

 

 

 

“Oh, Kuya Jun,”

“ _Kyungsoo! Kumusta naman diyan so far? Maayos ba ‘yung accommodation ng hotel na binook ko?”_

“Ayos lang, hindi naman nagkaproblema. Salamat talaga Kuya ha, nag-e-enjoy ako dito. Sana talaga sa susunod makapunta ka na.”

“ _Oo naman, marami pa namang pagkakataon. Basta sabihin mo lang sakin kapag may problema ha? Gawan ko kaagad ng paraan. ‘Wag kang mahihiya, Soo,”_

“Sige Kuya. Maraming salamat, sobra.”

“ _Okay, ingat ka palagi! Miss ka na namin!”_

Natawa lang naman si Kyungsoo at nagpaalam na. Ipinatong niya na ang cellphone niya sa ibabaw ng nightstand katabi ng kama para i-charge.

Napagod siya sa paglilibot na ginawa niya buong araw. Kung hindi siya nagliliwaliw sa iba’t ibang lugar sa Pilar ay kumakain siya, alam niyang hindi niya pwedeng basta-basta na lang palagpasin ang sarap na ipinagmamalaki ng Bataan. Pinakamahalaga pa rin talaga ay ang pagkain.

Kinabukasan ay balak niyang pumunta naman sa Mariveles, ang pinakamakasaysayan sa tatlong bayan na target niyang malibot. Naisip ni Kyungsoo na ihuli na lang ang Bagac, dahil dito rin naman siya bumabalik tuwing matatapos ang araw kaya alam niyang mas maganda kung ang pinakamalapit na ang nasa dulo.

Bago siya matulog ay naalala niyang humihingi nga pala ng mga litrato ang dalawa niyang kaibigan, para daw makita nilang totoong nagsasaya si Kyungsoo. Kaya naman kinuha niya ulit ang cellphone niya at binuksan ang isang messaging app.

 

**2 idiots & 1 voice of reason**

[IMG_408.JPG]

[IMG_409.JPG]

[IMG_412.JPG]

[IMG_419.JPG]

Good night.

Seen by Thing 1, Thing 2

 

Thing 2

ANG CUTE MO KYUNGJAAAAA HUHUHUHU GIGIL AKO

 

 

Ibinalik na ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya sa orihinal na kinalalagyan nito bago pa man pasabugin ng dalawa ang group chat nila. Kahit na ganoon ay masaya naman siyang masaya din ang mga kaibigan niya para sa kanya. Naging malaking tulong ang pagpunta niya sa tuktok ng Mount Samat kanina para umaliwalas ang isipan niya, para bang may kakaibang kapangyarihan ang nagpagaan ng buo niyang kalooban at pakiramdam pero mahirap iyong ipaliwanag.

Isang magandang ideya talaga itong pagtanggap niya ng alok ni Junmyeon.

 

 

Kung ang inaakala ni Kyungsoo na kasing-gaan ng pakiramdam sa Pilar ang magiging karanasan niya din sa Mariveles ay doon siya nagkakamali.

Iba ang naramdaman niya pagtuntong na pagtuntong niya pa lang sa makasaysayang lupain. Para bang binabato siya ng sandamakmak na negatibong enerhiya, mabigat sa pakiramdam at pumipisil sa puso niya.

Alam ni Kyungsoo na wala siyang sakit at malusog siya sa labas at loob, kaya nagtataka siya kung bakit bigla na lang siyang nagkaganoon. Isinisi niya na lang iyon sa pagod kahapon.

Sumabay siya sa mga turistang inililibot ng isang tour guide at ang una nilang destinasyon ay iyong Zero Kilometer Death March Marker.

“Noong April 10, 1942 unang sinimulan ang Martsa ng Kamatayan dito sa Mariveles, kung saan itong palatandaan na ito ang nagsisilbing marka kung saan sila nagsimula,” paliwanag ng tour guide. “April 11, 1942 naman ay ‘yung mga nanggaling sa Bagac. Iisa lang ang destinasyon nilang lahat, sa Camp O’ Donnel sa Capas, Tarlac para doon sila ilipat at ikulong. Pero bago iyon, nang makarating ang mga war prisoners na ito sa Pampanga, doon naman sila isinakay sa isang tren na halos wala ng hangin sa loob sa sobrang dami ng mga bilanggong pilit na pinagkasya,”

“Ang mga survivor sa loob ng tren mula sa Pampanga ay pinaglakad pa ng karagdagang 6 na kilometro papuntang kampo. May mga namatay doon sa tren, may mga namatay habang nagmamartsa, at may mga namatay na doon mismo sa Camp O’ Donnel.”

Seryosong nakikinig si Kyungsoo sa sinasabi ng tour guide, kaya naman hindi niya naiwasang isaboses ang tanong niya. “Bakit ba sila naging bilanggo?”

Mukhang hindi inaasahan ng tour guide na may magtatanong, lalo pa’t isang interesadong turista. “Ah, sir, dahil kasagsagan pa noon ng Ikalawang Digmaang Pandaigdig, matindi ang laban ng mga Pilipino at Amerikanong sundalo sa hukbo ng mga Hapon. Noong hindi na kinakaya ng pwersang Pilipino-Amerikano ang matagal na labanan dahil sa kakulangan sa maraming aspeto, pormal na sumuko si Edward P. King noong April 9, 1942, pero ang naging kapalit ng ceasefire ay ang pagsuko din ng buong tropa ng Pilipino-Amerikano sa Japan at pagtatalaga sa kanila bilang war prisoners.”

Lalong bumigat ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. Hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero grabe ang nararamdaman niyang kalungkutan.

_Gusto kong umiyak. Gusto kong sumigaw. Gusto kong umiyak at sumigaw. Sa lungkot, sa galit, sa inis, hindi ko alam._

Pero bago pa man siya humagulgol nang walang dahilan sa harap ng mga taong hindi niya kilala, tumango na lang siya sa tour guide bilang pasasalamat at tahimik pero nagmamadaling umalis sa site.

Dinaig pa talaga ni Kyungsoo ang buntis kung magpabago-bago ng mood. Para naman mabawasan kahit papaano ang bigat ng damdamin niya, nagpunta muna siya sa ilang kainan sa buong maghapon, at nang may natitira pang oras—sapat na oras para makapamasyal pa bago siya bumalik sa Bagac—ay pinuntahan niya ang pinagmamalaki din ng Mariveles na Sisiman Bay. Doon ay nakatindig pa rin ang nakamamangha sa gandang Sisiman Lighthouse na nakadaragdag sa mapayapang atmospera ng lugar. Talagang ang karagatan at sariwang hangin na lang talaga ang nakakapagpakalma sa kanya.

Maraming tao doon pero wala lang iyon sa kanya, ang importante ay makita niya ang tunay na ganda ng kalikasan, malayo sa magulo at maruming buhay sa siyudad.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Sa huling araw ng pagbisita ni Kyungsoo sa Bataan, buong puso siyang hinihintay ng Bagac—ang una’t huli niyang destinasyon sa probinsya.

Hinihiling niyang hindi na maging katulad ng karanasan niya sa Mariveles ang mangyari ngayong araw. Ikatlong araw na niya dito pero hindi pa naman siya nakakaramdam ng kakaibang pagbabago sa sarili niya hindi tulad ng sa Pilar at Mariveles, na akala mo’y sinasapian siya ng kung sino man na may dalawang main mood.

Matapos niyang mananghalian (sinubukan niya na sa wakas ang pagkain sa hotel, ire-rate niya iyon ng 3 out of 5 stars), ay nanatili muna siya sa lobby para tumingin-tingin sa mga brochure nila tungkol sa iba’t ibang tourist spots sa Bagac. Susubukan niyang makapunta sa kahit na kalahati man lang doon bago siya bumyahe pabalik ng Maynila sa gabi.

Ilang minuto habang nagbabasa si Kyungsoo ng healthy diet menu sa isang magazine, nag-vibrate ang cellphone niya.

 

**Boss JD (wag mo palitan pls)**

_Musta na bakasyon grande natin diyan mamser :-D_

_Miss na kita baby hindi ko na kaya~~~~_

_Eww si baek yan_

**Me**

_Okay naman, susulitin ko na last day._

_Babalik ako dito, tapos sasama ko na kayo. Pati si Kuya Jun._

_Sarap ng pagkain!!! :-)_

**Boss JD (wag mo palitan pls)**

_Ay talaga ba??? Yessss waiting waiting na sa 15 para set na yan!_

_Nga pala, wala pa rin ba?_

**Me**

_Wala pa ring ano?_

**Boss JD (wag mo palitan pls)**

_Jowa???_

_Potential jowa???_

_Fling??? Fubu??? Glucose guardian???_

**Me**

_Hindi naman yan pinunta ko dito. Kapag meron edi meron, kapag wala edi wala._

**Boss JD (wag mo palitan pls)**

_Sad naman Kyung. Ge ah dapat pag-uwi mo dito may bitbit ka. Kung hindi man si mr right kahit pasalubong na lang hehehe_

**Me**

_Oo na sige na. para kang tanga._

 

Ilang minuto pa siyang nakipag-usap kay Jongdae bago nagpaalam na aalis na siya at maglilibot-libot na kung saan-saan.

 

Mabilis ang takbo ng oras at hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo na alas kwatro y media na pala ng hapon. Nakatakda siyang umalis mamayang alas otso ng gabi. Kasalukuyan na naman siyang nasa isang dalampasigan, laking gulat niya nga na hindi iyon ginawang isang resort hindi tulad ng karamihang nadaanan niya, hindi lang sa Bagac kundi maging sa nauna pang dalawang napuntahan niya.

Mayroon lang mga caretaker at hinayaan naman siyang maglakad pa papalapit sa dagat. Walang katao-tao maliban sa mga nangangalaga. Mas pinapansin kasi nila ay iyong may magagarbong itsura at siyempre, iyong may maayos na accommodation ng mga staffs. Isang malaki at malayong kaibahan sa napuntahan niyang ito.

Gayunpaman, hindi pa rin mailalayo ang kagandahan ng nalalapit na paglubog ng araw—dilaw, kahel, pula, at asul ang bumabalot sa kalangitan na sumasalamin sa kumikinang na karagatan. Pinong buhangin na sumusuot sa sulok-sulok ng mga daliri sa paa ni Kyungsoo, ang laylayan ng kanyang pantalon ay nakatupi para hindi mabasa ng humahampas na alon sa dalampasigan.

Nakasuksok ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo sa bulsa ng kanyang pantalon, habang sa kanan ay hawak niya ang litrato ni Elias.

_Kung ano man ang nagdala sa’yo sakin, sana magkaroon na ng kasagutan._

Kalmado ang karagatan.

Nilingat ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa gawing kanan, at doon, sa hindi kalayuan, ay may isa pang binatang nakatayo. Tumatanaw sa malawak na kawalan.

_4:58pm._

Humahampas sa kanilang mga mukha ang malakas na ihip ng hangin.

 

“Akala ko walang ibang tao dito…?” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.

 

_4:59pm._

Lumingon din ang binata sa direksyon niya.

 

_Jongin?_

_Kyungsoo?_

_5:00pm._

At sabay nilang ipinikit ang kanilang mga mata.

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Padadalhan mo ba ako ng sulat?” mangiyak-ngiyak na tanong ni Dominador kay Elias. Nakaupo sila sa maputi at pinong buhangin sa dalampasigan kung saan sila unang nagkakilala, limang buwan na ang nakakaraan. Nakasandal ang ulo ni Elias sa balikat ng kasintahang si Dominador, habang kapit na kapit ang braso ni Dominador sa braso ng mas maliit na binata at ang mga daliri nila’y mistulang sapot kung magdikit at magkabit.

Iyan ay dahil sa sinabi ni Elias na nais ng kanyang Inang na itigil na nila ang kanilang relasyon, lalo na at kasagsagan ng digmaan sa bansa. Malapit na ang ika-apat na buwan ng walang tigil na pagpapasabog at patayan sa buong Luzon, maraming buhay na ang nawala at patuloy pang kinukuha sa mga oras na ito.

Kung anong lungkot ni Dominador, ay siya ding pagkalugmok ni Elias. “Siyempre, mahal, hindi ko iyon makakalimutan. Hindi natin masasabi, maaaring matagalan pa bago tayo magkitang muli.”

Sa sinabing iyon ng kasintahan, lalo lamang tumindi ang kirot sa puso ni Dominador. Hindi niya maisip kung paano siya mabubuhay nang hindi nasisilayan ang taong pinakamamahal niya, ngayon pa lang at pinag-uusapan nila ang tungkol dito ay gusto niya ng umiyak.

“Mangungulila ako sa’yo, mahal ko.”

“Ganun din ako, mahal.”

Nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata, bakas ang lubos na kalungkutan at mga luhang nagbabadyang bumagsak. Ngunit alam nila pareho na ang tanging lakas na paghuhugutan nila ay ang isa’t isa, kaya’t hindi dapat sila panghinaan ng loob.

“Mahal na mahal kita, Elias.”

“Mahal na mahal din kita, aking Dominador.”

Ang dalawa’y ngumiti sa isa’t isa, mga labi ay naglalapit, mga matang dahan-dahang pumipikit.

Nang magdikit ang kanilang mga labi, hinaplos ni Dominador ang pisngi ng kasintahan, habang si Elias naman ay mahigpit ang kapit sa kanyang pang-itaas. Sa paggalaw ng kanilang mga labi ay kasabay din nitong umaagos pababa ang mga patak ng luhang hindi na napigilan pa.

Matapos ang ilang sandali ay dahan-dahan silang naghiwalay, ngunit nanatiling magkadikit ang kanilang mga noo. Idinilat na ni Elias ang kanyang mga mata samantalang si Dominador ay nanatiling nakapikit.

Sa kabila ng matinding emosyon, pinilit ni Elias na tumawa. “Mahal, bakit ka umiiyak?” tanong niya sa kasintahan, na sa totoo lang ay hindi sila nagkakalayo. Mga pisnging may bakas ng mga luhang dumaan, at patuloy na dumadaan.

Humihikbing sumagot si Dominador. “Ayokong mawala ka sakin, Elias, hindi ko kakayanin.”

“Ano ba iyang sinasabi mo, Dominador? Hindi ako mawawala sa’yo, paglalayuin man tayo pero hindi iyon magtatagal, iyan ang tandaan mo,” pinaulanan niya pa ng halik ang kasintahan. “Hindi ako mawawala sa’yo, pangako iyan.”

Alam nilang dalawa kung gaano kahirap ang magpanggap na tila ba ayos lang ang lahat, na magiging maganda rin ang katapusan ng lahat. Para sa bansa. Para kina Dominador at Elias.

Sa ‘di kalayuan, nagsisimula na naman ang mga pagsabog.

Iyon na ang hudyat ng dalawa para maghiwalay.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Nakuha na ni Elias ang litratong ipinakuha niya. Naisulat niya na din ang kanyang maikling liham para kay Dominador sa likod nito, at ipapadala niya na lamang iyon. Isinilid niya iyon sa loob ng isang puting sobre at hindi sinulatan ng kahit na ano sa labas nito, dahil kanya ng nakausap ang karterong magdadala nito sa kanyang kasintahan nang hindi nalalaman ng kanyang Inang.

Ngunit mukhang mauudlot ang pagpapadala ng mensahe.

Lalong tumitindi ang labanan. Unang araw ng Abril, nararamdaman na nila sa bayan ng Pilar ang unti-unting paglapit ng sakuna. Dumadami na ang mga pwersa ng militar sa paligid. Nagdadatingang mga tangke at libu-libong sundalo.

 

Ikalawang araw ng Abril, umaasa si Dominador sa sulat na ipapadala ni Elias sa kanya. Kaya naman sa araw na iyon, siya na lamang ang magpapadala ng litrato doon.

Ngunit naudlot din iyon.

 

Sapagkat sa ika-tatlo ng Abril taong 1942, nagpaulan ang mga Hapon ng mga artilyero mula sa ere pababa sa Bundok Samat sa Pilar. Sa bayan nina Elias.

Nagsimula ng pabagsakin ng mga Hapon ang Bataan.

Maliwanag.

Tirik ang araw pero nababalot ng usok at alikabok ang paligid. Nagdidilim ang langit kasabay ng pagsaklob sa pangarap at kinabukasan ng mga taong ito.

Kasinliwanag ng sikat ng araw ang pagbagsak ng bansa.

 Sa ‘di kalayuan, may tunog ng malalakas na pagsabog.  Dumadagundong sa lupa ang galaw ng mga tangke na hindi mabilang; karga ang napakaraming pwersa ng militar. Sunud-sunod ang pagpapaulan ng bala ng malalaking bayoneta.

Hindi niya alam kung saan siya pupunta, walang direksyon ang malinaw sa ngayon, walang ligtas. Pilit na itinatago ang sarili sa mga armadong tauhan ng mga mananakop.

Sigawan, takbuhan, katawan; lahat ay laganap sa paligid. Ngunit may isang ingay ang hindi naririnig ninuman.

 

 

Ang iyak ng isang iniwan.

 

Sa araw ding iyon, kinaumagahan bago ang pagpapasabog sa iba’t ibang bahagi ng Bataan, nabalitaan ni Elias na ang lahat ng mga kalalakihan sa Bagac at Mariveles ay sapilitang kinuha ng mga militar. Hapon o Pilipino-Amerikano, hindi niya alam. Gagamitin sila upang makadagdag sa pwersa.

Mabilis na nakarating sa kanya na kasama si Dominador sa mga iyon.

Walang nagawa ang tagos sa puso niyang paghihinagpis para sa minamahal, napakagulo na sa Pilar, ang sariling pamilya ni Elias ay hindi na niya pansin pa.

_Gusto kong makita si Dominador._

Buong lakas siyang pinipilit ng kanyang kapatid na si Fernando na umalis na, sumama na sa kanila sa ligtas na lugar at paalis ng Bataan. Marahil ay ang walang tigil niyang pagpiglas at pag-iyak ng napakatagal ang siyang nagpahina sa kanya at naging daan upang tuluyan siyang makimkim ng kapatid at mailayo sa Pilar.

 

Nagdaan ang ilang araw. Walang araw na hindi lumuluha ang mga mata ni Elias na noo’y punung-puno ng liwanag, ngunit ngayo’y tila ba isang madilim na karagatang walang laman. Araw-araw niyang ipinagdadasal na nawa’y nasa mabuting kalagayan ang kanyang minamahal, na sana’y ginagabayan siya ngayon at huwag siyang hahayaang mawala kay Elias.

Tatanggapin niyang hindi na sila muling magkita pa, basta ay manatiling buhay at masigla ang kanyang minamahal.

Ika-siyam ng Abril taong 1942. Pormal na sumuko si Edward P. King kay General Masaharu Homma. Idineklara ni Third Lieutenant Normando Ildefonso Reyes mula sa mensaheng inihanda ni Captain Salvador Lopez mula sa Malinta Tunnel sa Corregidor, “Bumagsak na ang Bataan.”

Kakabit ng pagsuko sa laban ay ang pagsuko ng halos siyamnapung libong sundalong Pilipino-Amerikano sa Imperial Japanese. Ang utos ni Homma, ilipat ang mga bilanggo ng digmaan sa Tarlac sapagkat pasasabugin na nang tuluyan ang Corregidor.

Isa si Dominador sa mga sundalong kabilang sa Death March.

Isang inosenteng binata na walang ibang hiniling kung hindi ang kasiyahan ng kasintahan, isang mapayapang buhay at bansa. Isang inosenteng tao na walang alam sa pakikipaglaban ngunit sapilitang pinagsilbi para sa bansa.

 

Sa Martsa ng Kamatayan, mayroong 3,000 ang nagawang makatakas papuntang Corregidor, ngunit hindi lahat ay nakaligtas. Nangamatay ang iba sa matinding pagod dulot ng ilang araw na walang tubig at pagkain gayundin ang walang tigil na pagpapalakad nang nakapaa lamang.

Ang iba nama’y hindi nakaligtas sa baril ng mga sundalong Hapon.

 

Ika-labintatlo ng Abril taong 1942.

Isa si Dominador sa mga nabaril.

 

 

Sa parehong araw, ang mga nagtangkang bumalik sa Bataan ay hindi nakaligtas sa balang pinaulan ng mga sundalong Hapon.

Nag-iisa si Elias na binaril.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Magkaharap sina Jongin at Kyungsoo, unti-unting naglalapit. Pinag-iisa ang mga pusong hindi nabigyan ng sapat na oras, ngunit binigyan ng ikalawang pagkakataon.

 

Isang metro ang layo sa isa’t isa.

 

Umihip nang malakas ang hangin.

 

Dalawang pares ng mga matang hindi mapigil ang luha.

 

Mapait ngunit matamis ang kanilang mga ngiti, ang kanilang muling pagkikita.

 

_“Aking Dominador.”_

_“Mahal kong Elias.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO CLEAR SOME THINGS:  
> \- ksoo got the package from jun same day noong nadiscover niya ang koneksyon niya kay elias. so thursday, went to bataan ng sunday evening  
> \- ji drunkenly decided to go to bataan ng saturday evening, went to bataan ng monday  
> \- the deaths of doms & eli were made up; except doon sa 3,000 prisoners na nagattempt tumakas papuntang corregidor. yung mga nabaril, afaik nangyari talaga siya, pero di ako sure so wag niyo muna ako paniwalaan haha  
> \- i may have some inaccuracies sa ilang historical details ko kasi mga natandaan ko lang yan sa rph namin/some research so not 100% credible. siguro mga 99.9%? loljk mga 99.8%
> 
>  
> 
> so ANO??? ANO NA?????? ako lang ba naiyak?? wahahaha ok weakshit talaga ako sa history guys pati nga sa intramuros naiiyak ako. may tanong?! may sagot?! may pera?! may kwento ka ba tungkol sa phil hist?! hmu @katsukibooty
> 
> quota ulit tas post ko epilogue wahaha


	4. Itinadhana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinagtagpo, at siyang itinadhana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unang una sa beginning notes na ito ay isang malaking malaking THANK YOU kay ATE MILLA, dahil kung hindi dahil sayo, wala din itong chapter na to huhu. dakila ka talaga ate, pagagawan na kita ng estatwa tapos ipapatayo ko sa luneta katabi ng rizal monument, tapos gagawan kita ng bust, ipapadisplay ko sa loob ng national museum huhuHU GRABE SOBRANG THANK YOU TALAGA dahil ang three-fourths sa chapter na ito ay galing sa kanya, naka-ilang revisions ako ng chapter na to bago ko matapos, at nung tinanong ko siya sa wakas nagkaroon ng direksyon ang buhay ko hahahha grabe walang patid na pasasalamat!!!!! 
> 
> para din sayo to, INSAN! oo IKAW! yung magtetake ng bar exam jan. d2 lang aq waiting sa fic mo. magsasabunutan pa tayo soon kaya galingan mo jan ha! gotta be patient like a damsel in distress, chour.
> 
> AT SA INYO NA NAGSUBSCRIBE SA FIC NA TO, MARAMING MARAMING SALAMAT. eto na talaga yon, eto na yung finish line. after ko tong abandonahin ng 6 mos., matatapos na yung 2019, pero uunahan ko na dahil tinapos ko na to HAHAHA matapos ko kayong paghintayin ng 333 yrs (ahaha see what i did there...hindi? ok sori) narito na siya. ibang iba yung fulfillment na ramdam ko nung pinindot ko yung save, jusmiyo. bumalik pa ako sa nat mus last week para marefresh ang alaala ko, tsaka para sa bagong inspirasyon. tHanK u r0Ld at nainspire naman ako nang bonggang bongga! naiiyak ako mga bhe. 
> 
> KAYA NGA ITO NA HINAHAIN KO NA ANG LAST SUPPER AHAHA charot

“So kumusta naman ang trip to Bataan, Kyungsoo?”

Nakabalik na si Kyungsoo sa Maynila at kasalukuyan siyang nasa trabaho kasama ang kaibigang si Baekhyun. Mabuti na lang at may isang araw siyang palugit bago bumalik sa trabaho, dahil noong umuwi siya galing Bataan ay tila ba hapong-hapo siya, at ‘di niya alam kung bakit.

Inayos muna ni Kyungsoo ang kwelyo niya bago humarap kay Baekhyun. “Ayos lang, masaya, fulfilling.” Tipid niyang sagot.

Hindi naman alintana ng kaibigan ang malumanay at maiksi nitong sagot sa kanya, dahil alam niya namang ganoon lang talaga ito. “Paanong fulfilling? Okay naman ba ang soul-searching?”

“Okay naman.”

“’Di ka naman gumamit ng Ouija board ano?’

“Sira ulo, ba’t ko gagawin ‘yun?”

“Wala lang, naisip ko lang. Ikaw kasi e!”

“Ano na naman ginawa ko?” natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

Saglit siyang tinitigan ni Baekhyun na para bang may iniisip o ina-assess ito sa kanya. Ngumiti ito bigla nang pagkalaki-laki. “Blooming ka kasi, walang biro. Parang nag-go-glow ka ganon! Ganun ba talaga kapag nagbabakasyon nang maaga, gumaganda?” hindi naman pumalya itong si Baekhyun para mapangiting muli ang kanyang katrabaho. Bumulong lang si Kyungsoo ng _ewan ko sa’yo,_ at saka lumabas ng locker room nila para simulan na ang kanyang shift.

Sabihin na nating mahiwaga ang naging karanasan ni Kyungsoo sa maikling panahon ng pananatili niya sa makasaysayang bayan ng Bataan. Malinaw pa sa isipan niya ang mga oras na ginugol niya sa pamamasyal, paghahanap ng masasarap na kainan, at ang mga hindi maipaliwanag na pakiramdam na pumukaw ng kanyang interes at kuryosidad. Ang medyo malabo nga lang ay ‘yung nangyari sa Bagac, noong huling araw ng pamamalagi niya roon.

Isang minuto ay nakatayo siya sa dalampasigan, at kasunod ay nasa bus na siya pabalik ng Maynila.

Lahat ng nangyari sa pagitan noon ay hindi niya maalala o sadyang malabo na lang talaga sa likod ng kanyang isipan. Mahiwaga nga.

Gayunpaman, hindi na iyon inisip ni Kyungsoo, at nagpatuloy na lang sa kanyang agenda ngayong araw. Tama naman si Baekhyun na para bang maaliwalas ang pakiramdam niya, siguro nga ay nakatulong ang tatlong araw na de-stressing na iyon sa kanya.

Para sa araw na iyon, mayroon siyang hahawakang grupo ng mga Amerikanong turista. Babawi siya sa ilang araw na wala siya at ililibot ang mga turista sa buong House Floor, pero mabuti na lang ay hindi niya naman lalahatin ang eksplanasyon ng mga paintings dahil mayroon pa rin namang naka-istasyon sa bawat gallery.

Partikular na marami ang mga bisita tuwing hapon, ‘yun bang bandang ala una hanggang closing time nila na alas singko. Dumadagsa kasi ang mga ito kapag tapos na silang mananghalian, mas marami ng lakas at gana para pagurin ang paa sa paglibot.

Kasalukuyan silang nasa Gallery V at ang mga Amerikanong turista ay nakikinig sa isa niyang katrabaho na ipinipaliwanag ang bawat obra maestra ni Dr. Jose Rizal, pati na rin ang mga portrait painting at iskulturang ginawa para sa kanya ng iba’t ibang artists. Tumayo na muna si Kyungsoo malapit sa pinto kung saan sila lalabas para tumungo sa susunod na gallery. Dalawang gallery na lang at matatapos na ang tour.

Marami na ang tao nang makarating sila sa Silvina & Juan C. Laya Hall, kung saan ang huli nilang destinasyon ay doon sa Gallery VIII. Sa pagkakataong iyon, si Kyungsoo na ulit ang magpapaliwanag ng mga painting.

“In this gallery, you will see how the Philippines have been from 1941 to 1945, during the Imperial Japanese Occupation, the Liberation of the Philippines by American and Filipino forces, and the destruction of Manila,”  naglakad na sila paloob.  “These Filipino artists depicted these scenes through colorful mediums and impeccable strokes, contrary to how these paintings were actually displayed.”

“These are by Nena Saguil, showing the ruins of a Quiapo street as well as the ruined gate of Fort Santiago.” Bakas naman sa itsura ng mga turista ang pagkamangha sa bawat obrang ipinapaliwanag niya. Kasama kasi sa gyerang ikinukwento niya ang Amerikano, kaya siguro ay mukhang proud ang mga iyon na bahagi rin sila ng kasaysayn ng Pilipinas. Aba, kung pwede nga lang sabihin na kung maraming naitulong ang Amerika ay marami din itong kahayupang ginawa. Siyempre bawal, malamang matatanggal si Kyungsoo sa trabaho niya.

Papalapit na sila sa dulo, iiwan na ni Kyungsoo ang mga turista para maglibot-libot para sa kanilang sarili. Ang pinakahuli ay ang Death March ni Dominador Castañeda, na ngayon ay parang mas kilala niya na kumpara noong unang beses niya iyong makita.

“And for the last piece, we have here Dominador Castañeda’s Death March, dated 1948…” sa pagkakataong iyon, tila ba ang bawat detalye at impormasyon tungkol sa nasabing pangyayari sa kasaysayan ng bansa ay nagmumula sa puso ni Kyungsoo. Ikinukwento niya ito na para bang naroon siya mismo, na parang ramdam niya ang sakit at pighati ng mga biktima, ng mga kaanak nilang naiwang naghihinagpis, _ang iyak ng isang iniwan._

Ngumiti siya sa mga turista matapos niyang magsalita at naroon na sa labas ng gallery si Jongdae, hinihintay na matapos sila. Sinamahan ni Kyungsoo ang mga ito palabas at ipinasa sa katrabaho, saka bumalik muli sa loob ng gallery.

Nang lumingon siya sa gawing kaliwa ay nakita niyang may nagmamasid muli sa naturang painting. Habang ang ilang mga bisita ay abala sa pagkuha ng litrato at paglilibot sa loob ng gallery, ang binatang ito ay nakatayo lang sa harap nito, malalim ang tingin. Mukhang malalim din ang iniisip.

Hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang tumitig, para kasing nangyari na ito noon. Medyo pamilyar din ang mukha ng binata pero hindi niya lang maisip kung saan niya ‘yon nakita, o kung nagkita na ba sila. Sa kuryosidad, lumapit na si Kyungsoo sa lalaki, tutal naman at trabaho niya ‘yon.

Magsasalita na sana siya pero inunahan siya nito. “Alam mo ba, hindi talaga biro ‘yung naranasan nila dito.” Panimula ng lalaki.

Nagulat lang naman si Kyungsoo, hindi niya kasi inaasahan na magsasalita iyon, at mukhang siya pa ang magkukwento kay Kyungsoo. Kaya naman natameme lang siya at hindi nagsalita, hindi rin naman lumingon ang lalaki, iniisip ni Kyungsoo ay baka may sasabihin pa ito.

At tama nga siya. “Wala naman silang kinalaman sa labanan…mga inosenteng tao na ginamit tsaka dinamay, pinagbayad sa mga kasalanan na hindi naman nila ginawa,” nagbuntong-hininga ito. “wala naman talaga silang kasalanan. Wala rin namang kasalanan na dapat pagbayaran.”

Ang lungkot. Napakalungkot. Iyan ang naririnig ni Kyungsoo sa tono ng binatang iyon, at sa hindi maipaliwanang na dahilan ay malinaw na naiintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang nararamdaman nito.

Ibinaling niya rin ang tingin sa painting, parang tagos sa pader ang titig nila doon habang patuloy lang naman sa paggalaw ang mga tao sa kanilang paligid.

“Sa totoo lang, hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit kailangang umabot sa ganyan. May namamatay, may nasasaktan, may mga nauulila,”  nagsalita na rin si Kyungsoo, wala naman sigurong sasaway sa kanya na hindi siya nagtatrabaho nang ayos sa mga oras na ‘yon. “Dahil sa pagiging makasarili ng iba? Paghahangad nang higit pa? Pagsasamantala sa kahinaan ng mga mas nakakababa? Magulo, ‘di ba?” dagdag pa niya.

“Sobra,” sagot ng binata. “ang sabi nila, kaya lang naman daw nandiyan ‘yang mga Hapon kasi gusto nilang tulungan ‘yung mga kapwa nila Asyano. Pero dahil hawak tayo ng mga Amerikano ng panahong ‘yan, walang gustong maniwala.”

“Hmm,” tumango si Kyungsoo. “nakapanig tayo sa mga Amerikano kasi pinaglaruan nila tayo, binilog ang isipan, binulag ang mga mata, nilunod sa kasinungalingan, tinratong parang mga tanga,” nagkibit-balikat siya. “Pero hindi rin natin masisisi ‘yung mga kanunu-nunuan natin noong panahon na ‘yan, kayo ba naman ‘yung pahirapan ng tatlong siglo, ‘di ba? Kakapit ka na rin sa mga superhero kuno.” Sa puntong iyon, talagang napapakwento na si Kyungsoo, malayo na sa propesyunal na approach niya sa mga bisita.

Hindi naman iyon problema sa binata. Natawa lang siya nang mahina. “Parang inis na inis ka yata sa mga Amerikano ah.” Biglang biro nito.

Napatingin naman kaagad si Kyungsoo sa kanya at napagtanto na oo nga, mukhang konti na lang magra-rant na siya. “Ay hala, sorry sir! Nadala lang ng feelings, ‘di ko po sadya…” nahihiya niyang tugon. Ngumiti ang lalaki sa kanya at in-extend ang kamay nito sa kanya.

“Ako pala si Jongin,” pakilala nito. Agad naman iyong hinawakan ni Kyungsoo. “tsaka ayos lang ‘yun. Buti na nga lang nakapagpigil ka dun sa grupo ng mga turista na kasama mo kanina, puro Kano pa naman ‘yung mga ‘yun.”

Hindi naman napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang magulat, pinapanood pala siya ng lalaking—ni _Jongin,_ kanina nang ‘di niya napapansin. Bigla tuloy siyang na-conscious kung may ginawa ba siyang nakakahiya kanina. Kung nagkamot ba siya ng pwet, ‘yung ganun.

“Ah, nakita mo pala ako kanina…” _tanga, hindi ba obvious? Sinabi niya na nga! Indirectly, pero ganun na rin ‘yun!_ “Uhm, sanay na rin naman kasi ako sa mga foreigner na turista, since ‘yan naman talaga ‘yung nature ng trabaho ko…” nahihiya na tuloy si Kyungsoo, kaya iibahin niya na lang ang topic. “Mukhang maalam ka pala sir sa history ah, favorite subject?” iyon naman ang pagkakataon ni Jongin para mahiya.

Natawa lang siya. “Hindi nga, eh. Itong partikular lang sa Bataan Death March ang alam ko, tsaka konti sa buong Japanese occupation era…napa-research lang nang ‘di oras.” Ang laki ng ngiti niya kay Kyungsoo. Magaan ang pakiramdam nila sa isa’t isa.

Si Kyungsoo naman, ibinalik lang ang ngiti kay Jongin. “Ngayon lang kasi ako may nakausap na katulad niyo po, sir, lagi kasing nakikinig lang ‘yung mga tao, walang naglalakas-loob na mag-share o magtanong.”

“Ako, pwede ba akong magtanong sa’yo, Kyungsoo?”

Magugulat na sana si Kyungsoo dahil alam ni Jongin ang pangalan niya nang maalala niyang nakasuot nga pala siya ng ID. “Sige po sir, ano ‘yun?”

“Pwede ba tayong lumabas para magkape?” natahimik silang dalawa. Nahihiya na si Jongin. “Kung—kung okay lang sa’yo…?” Ayan, natameme na naman si Kyungsoo. This time, nagulat na talaga siya. “Masyado ba akong mabilis? Uh—nakita na kasi kita dito nung, uh, huli akong pumunta rito, siguro three weeks ago? Two? Sorry, ang creepy ko na—“

“S-sure.”

“—hindi naman sa…teka, okay lang sa’yo?” tumango si Kyungsoo, namumula ang mga pisngi at nakabaling ang tingin malayo kay Jongin.

“P-pero, uhm, mamaya pa akong 5pm matatapos, okay lang ba ‘yun…?” nahihiya na sila pareho. Nasa kalagitnaan pa rin ng trabaho si Kyungsoo, pero ito siya ngayon, humaharot. Pero hindi naman siguro makakasama ang change of phase na ito sa buhay niya, deserve niya na rin naman sigurong kiligin paminsan-minsan.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Jongin sa sagot ni Kyungsoo, pero sa kung ano mang dahilan ay nalungkot ito bigla. “Baka napipilitan ka lang, sorry, dapat talaga hindi ko na lang sinabi nadala lang ako—“

 _Ah, napakaseryoso niya kanina, pero ang cute niya na ngayon._ “Hindi! Ayos lang, ayos lang talaga. Baka kasi makita ako ng mga katrabaho ko na, uhm, ganito kaya…ano…mamaya na lang?” pulang-pula na talaga ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo. “Promise, okay lang talaga.”

Mukha namang nahimasmasan na itong si Jongin at napakamot na lang sa likod ng tenga niya. “Ganun ba, uhm, sige…so, hintayin na lang kita.” Mabuti naman at bumalik na ang malaking ngiti niya kay Kyungsoo.

“Sige, Jongin,” tumingin siya sa mga mata ni Jongin. “Hintayin mo na lang ako.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Soo, halika rito, may ipapakita pala ako sa’yo!”

Kasalukuyang nasa apartment ni Kyungsoo ang magkasintahan. Biyernes ng gabi at manonood sila ng pelikula, ang panonoorin nila ay choice ni Jongin. Naghihintay lang si Kyungsoo sa maliit niyang sala, bumalik kasi sa loob ng kwarto dahil may nakalimutan daw siyang kunin. Kaya naman nang tawagin siya nito ay agad niya iyong pinuntahan.

 

“Bakit? Ano ‘yan?” nakita niya doon si Jongin, nakaupo sa kama at may hawak na piraso ng papel, o litrato, siguro. “Tingin nga ko.” Lumapit siya dito at tumabi.

Inianggulo ni Jongin sa kanya ang litrato. “Babe, ‘di ba mahilig ka sa history? May ikukwento ako sa’yo,” sumagot lang naman nang mahinang _hmm,_ si Kyungsoo at dumungaw sa litratong hawak niya. “Ito kasi talaga ‘yung dahilan kung bakit ako napadpad sa museum nang unang beses. ‘Yun din ‘yung unang beses kitang nakita.”

 Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Bakit? Anong meron diyan sa picture na ‘yan?” tanong niya.

“Ganito kasi ‘yan, ito, oh.” Nang italikod niya ang litrato, mahinang binasa iyon ni Kyungsoo.

“Ang paborito nating lugar, sapagkat dito tayo unang pinagtagpo. Lubos na nagmamahal… Dominador…” kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo dahil parang may _importante_ siyang naaalala sa sulat na ‘yon. Lalong lalo na sa pangalang _Dominador_. Ang katahimikan naman ni Kyungsoo ay inakala ni Jongin na naghihintay lang siya sa kwento, kaya sinimulan niya na.

“Alam ko babe mahirap paniwalaan, pero isang gabi, lumitaw ‘tong picture na ‘to sa loob ng tren na sinakyan ko. Ako lang mag-isa sa loob, siguro around 10pm? ‘Di ako masyadong sure—“

“Last…last train?” mahinang tanong ni Kyungsoo, nakatingin pa rin sa litrato.

“Oo,” kumpirma ni Jongin. “Anyway, na-creepy-han talaga ako kasi ako lang tao dun, pero biglang lumitaw ‘to. Kaya kinabukasan, tinanong ko si mama kung sa kanya ‘to, sabi niya hindi. Pero nalaman ko na ‘yung Bagac pala, doon ‘yun sa Bataan. Bigla tuloy akong napa-search kasi nakita ko ‘yung date na April 2, 1942,” tahimik na nakikinig lang si Kyungsoo.

“Nagbasa ako sa internet, tapos ayun, pumunta na ako sa museum at nakausap kita. Nasagot naman ‘yung iba kong tanong, pero hindi pa sapat. Kaya isang araw, sa kalasingan, napagdesisyunan kong pumunta sa Bagac para malaman kung ano ba talagang meron sa date na ‘yun at kung makikilala ko ba ‘tong si Dominador.”

“Anong nalaman mo? Tsaka kay, uhm—Dominador.”        

Huminga nang malalim si Jongin. “Ito na ‘yung history part, Soo,” bumwelo siya. “Na sa’yo na kung maniniwala ka sakin ha, pero nung makarating akong Bagac, specifically doon sa isang dalampasigan, parang nakita ko lahat.”

“Lahat ng?”

“Lahat ng nangyari kay Dominador. ‘Yung may-ari nitong picture,” tinignan niya ulit ang hawak. “Para sana ‘to sa taong mahal niya…pero hindi niya na naibigay…dahil sa gyera. Kasama siya sa Death March. Doon na rin siya namatay, tatakas sana sila, nung iba pang mga kasama niya, pero nabaril sila. Ramdam ko ‘yun, Kyungsoo, ramdam na ramdam ko. Parang ako mismo ‘yung nandoon, nakahiga sa putikan, umiiyak, unti-unting binabawian ng buhay…iniisip kung paano makakabalik sa taong mahal ko…si Elias.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at napatakip siya ng bibig. “Diyos ko, Jongin…” unti-unti siyang tumingala sa nobyo, na napatingin kaagad sa kanya nang bigla siyang napa-react. “Jongin… si—si Elias…siya ‘yung lolo ko sa tuhod, oh my god—“

Nagtaka si Jongin sa sinabi ng nobyo at napaisip saglit. Nang mapagtanto ang sinabi nito ay nanlaki rin ang mga mata niya. “Hala, babe—“ hindi pa man siya tapos magsalita ay biglang tumayo si Kyungsoo at nagmamadaling binuksan ang drawer sa tabi ng kanyang kama at kinalkal ang mga nilalaman nito. Hindi nagtagal ay may binunot siyang kapirasong papel— _litrato—_ na kasing-luma ng hawak ni Jongin.

“Ito, tignan mo! Si _Elias_ , ito ‘yung sulat niya para kay _Dominador_ na hindi niya rin—siguro—nabigay. Tapos—p-pumunta rin ako sa Bataan noon, huli kong pinuntahan ‘yung d-dalampasigan sa Bagac, oh my god…”

Nagtitigan silang dalawa. “Nandoon ka…rin?” mahina at ‘di makapaniwalang tanong ni Jongin.

“Siguro! Hindi ko alam? Pero naaalala ko na, Jongin, kung anong nangyari,” pareho silang hindi makapaniwala sa nangyayari. Talagang nakakagulat. “Si Elias, pinaghiwalay sila ni Dominador ng nanay niya, tapos ‘yung gyera…tapos nawala si Dominador…kinuha ng mga sundalong Hapon, lumuwas sina Elias at pamilya niya paalis ng Bataan, tapos—tapos si Elias, ayaw niya, ayaw niyang umalis para hanapin si Dominador…ang sakit, Jongin, sobrang sakit nung nangyari…”

Agad namang ikinulong ni Jongin sa kanyang mga bisig ang kanyang nobyong papaiyak na, biglang bumubuhos ang emosyon sa kanya. “Umiiyak lang siya, Jongin, araw-araw…hanggang sa hindi na siya nakatiis at bumalik siya sa Bataan nang ‘di nalalaman ng pamilya niya, pero binaril siya doon, nang hindi man lang nakikita ‘yung mahal niya…” tumingala si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, nangingilid na ang luha.

Mayroong sandaling bigla silang may napagtanto.

“Kamukha mo siya.”

Sabay nilang sinabi sa isa’t isa.

Saglit na nanahimik ang dalawa, walang kumukurap, at para bang tumigil ang kanilang paghinga at ang tanging tunog lang na bumabalot sa buong kwarto ay ang malakas na pagkabog ng kanilang dibdib.

Naiyak na nga si Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

Nakalimutan na ang pelikula sa Biyernes ng gabing iyon, at ang magkasintahan ay nakahiga na lang sa kama, mahigpit ang yakap sa isa’t isa. Medyo nagtagal pa bago tuluyang nahimasmasan ang sobrang emosyonal na si Kyungsoo, ganoon rin naman si Jongin pero mas mabilis niya namang nakontrol ang nag-uumapaw niyang luha kanina. Nakakabigla naman kasi talaga ang nalaman nila.

“Naniniwala ka ba sa soulmates, Ni?” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa tahimik na gabing iyon.

Humalik si Jongin sa kanyang bumbunan bago sumagot. “Oo, simula nung nakilala kita,” ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pagngiti ng nobyo. “Alam mo ‘yun…pinagtagpo, kasi itinadhana. Tayo ‘yun.”

Isiniksik pa ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin. “Naisip ko lang, gusto siguro nilang dalawa na tayo ‘yung magtuloy ng naudlot nilang pagkikita, ‘no?”

“Siguro nga. Ito na, nagkita na tayo, tsaka…nagmamahalan,” nahihiya at pabulong na sinabi ni Jongin, napangiti naman si Kyungsoo. “Sisiguraduhin kong hindi na kita iiwan ulit. Kung ito man ‘yung pangalawang buhay na ibinigay sakin para mahalin ka sa pangalawang pagkakataon, ibibigay ko na lahat.”

Kinurot lang naman siya ng nobyo sa tagiliran. “Aray ko, Soo! Ang cheesy ko na nga dito eh…”

“Eh, ikaw kasi! Pinapaiyak mo na naman ako…”

“Sige na, hindi na po, sorry na.”

Nabalot ulit ng katahimikan ang paligid.

“Jongin?”

“Hmm?”

“Mahal kita.”

“…”

“Huy, Ni?”

“Mahal din kita.”

Natawa si Kyungsoo at kinurot siya ulit, pero mahina lang. “Pinaghintay mo ko. Kinabahan tuloy ako.”

Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang yakap sa kanya. “Sorry, kinilig lang. Pero wala ng hintayan, sawang-sawa na diyan ‘yung mga lolo natin sa tuhod.”

“Jongin,”

“Kyungsoo,”

“Tayo lang ah.”

“Oo naman. Tayo lang talaga.”                                   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny how sir castañeda's death march painting was actually at the end, the last piece among the others. tipong pagpasok mo sa gallery, sa right side from the door ka magsisimula (which i did) and then palibot, til u reach the last one, sa left side naman ng pinto. yall know how this fic is painfully accurate sa ilang parts, without me meaning it to be...minsan kinikilabutan na rin ako sa mga coincidence na to e ahaha.
> 
> ive got this...soft smile...after finishing the scene sa museum. nung nagkaayaan na. idk ahahaha feel ko lang yung accomplishment tsaka yung 'finally, natuloy na ang love story' ganern! mahal ko itong fic na ito, may espesyal na puwesto yan sa puso ko lol kasi tinago ko yan nang matagal dito ahaha. 
> 
> KAYA AYUN NGA. PAGYAMANIN ANG KASAYSAYAN NG PILIPINAS! mahal na mahal ko talaga ang phil history guys. iiyakan ko to kahit ilang beses pa. sabi nga ni heneral luna,
> 
> PUMILI KA, BAYAN O SARILI?! chour. tara na at mahalin ang pinagmulan, hit me up sa twt @katsukibooty
> 
> (sa nakakita nung naupload kong unbetaed...pota, yung note...kung nabasa mo yon, im so sori ahahahha inalis ko na siya now. my god)

**Author's Note:**

> Wahahahahahaha baks if u dont mind i used the name dominador kasi qt
> 
>  
> 
> Also, kapag umabot ito ng aking quota, upload ko next chap. Pag waley, edi waley hahahaha
> 
> So ayun nga, ongoing ito


End file.
